Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza/Przygoda czwarta
Tym razem zastałem wuja Tarabuka w dobrym humorze. Z zadowoleniem, aczkolwiek nie bez gruntownego zdziwienia, stwierdziłem, iż jest zupełnie zdrów na umyśle. Nie używał już zgoła dziwnych określeń i porównań, tak obficie ongi czerpanych z dziedziny pracznictwa. Powitał mię radośnie i niezwłocznie udzielił mi ważnych wiadomości o sobie. Dla uniknięcia na przyszłość możliwych katastrof zaprzestał pisania wierszy na papierze i pergaminie. Papier bowiem i pergamin narażone są na rozmaite niebezpieczeństwa. Lada wiatr może je zwiać do głębiny morskiej, a lada praczka mydlinami pozbawić pracowicie nakreślonych liter. Zewsząd czyha zniszczenie i nie wolno swych utworów powierzać takim nieodpowiedzialnym przedmiotom, jak papier lub pergamin, które nie posiadając rozumu nie potrafią ani się obronić, ani uniknąć niebezpieczeństwa. Toteż wuj Tarabuk postanowił powierzać swe utwory oraz ich obronę istotom żywym i rozumnym. W tym celu wynajął tysiąc młodych niewolnic. Po stworzeniu każdego utworu kazał jednej z niewolnic uczyć się go na pamięć. Po napisaniu pierwszego tysiąca swych wierszy rozpoczął wtóry, przeznaczając kolejno każdej niewolnicy następny utwór do zakarbowania w pamięci. Podczas mojej nieobecności zdążył wuj Tarabuk spłodzić dziesięć tysięcy utworów, każdej tedy niewolnicy przypadło w udziale dziesięć. Wuj Tarabuk co dzień wieczorem gromadził wszystkie niewolnice w swym pokoju i do późna w noc na wyrywki kazał im powtarzać to końcowe, to środkowe strofy swych utworów. Usłużne i pamiętliwe dziewczęta tak się w tych praktykach wyćwiczyły, że na wyraźne żądanie mogły z łatwością wygłosić całkowity utwór od końca do początku, z opuszczeniem wszelkich znaków pisarskich. Wuj Tarabuk zaprosił mię wieczorem do pokoju, abym podziwiał usłużność i pamiętliwość roztropnych dziewcząt. I rzeczywiście, nie mogłem wyjść z podziwu słysząc, jak dziewczęta po kolei recytują jakieś dziwne, niezrozumiałe a rymowane słowa i w dodatku, jak mię zapewniał wuj Tarabuk, recytują bez błędu. Dodać muszę, iż wuj Tarabuk po napisaniu wiersza i powierzeniu go pamięci jednej z swych niewolnic niszczył oryginał na papierze lub pergaminie, gdyż miał osobliwą do jednego i do drugiego nienawiść. Po tym dodatku dorzucę jeszcze, iż wuj Tarabuk miał pamięć dość słabą i z pewnością nie mógł w swej pamięci przechować tylu utworów. Po dodatku powyższym i po dorzutku poniższym muszę wyrazić pewną wątpliwość: czy rzeczywiście dziewczęta powtarzały utwory wuja Tarabuka bez błędu? Nie wiem czemu, ale bezład i niezrozumiałość słów, które z błyskawiczną szybkością wygłaszały na skinienie mego wuja, budził we mnie pewne podejrzenia co do zgodności tych słów z pierwowzorem. Jakkolwiek pierwowzór mógł być tak samo bezładny i niezrozumiały, zastanawiała mnie wszakże pewnego rodzaju przesada w bezładzie i niezrozumiałości. Słowem — podejrzewałem i dotąd podejrzewam niewolnice mego wuja o to, że korzystając z nieobecności zniszczonych pierwowzorów wyzyskiwały jego słabą pamięć, odmieniając dowolnie słowa oryginałów i zastępując je byle jakimi odpowiednikami lub nieodpowiednikami. Muszę wszakże oddać dziewczętom sprawiedliwość, iż recytowały owe odmienne utwory z niezwykłą, błyskawiczną niemal szybkością, która uniemożliwiała wszelką kontrolę. Ta błyskawiczna szybkość upajała i czarowała wuja Tarabuka dając mu rękojmię pilności i doskonałej pamięci niewolnic. Byłem w głębi duszy przeciwnego zdania, chociaż nie śmiałem go zdradzić przed wujem Tarabukiem. Mianowicie owa szybkość recytacji zwiększała jeszcze moje wyżej zaznaczone podejrzenia. Po skończonym popisie wuj, radośnie zacierając dłonie, zapytał: — Jakże ci się podoba nowy sposób utrwalania mych utworów? — Czy wuj nic sądzi — zauważyłem nieśmiało — iż dziewczęta wygłaszają wiersze za szybko? — Nigdy za szybko! — odpowiedział wuj, z uroczystym znawstwem unosząc ku górze palec wskazujący. — Nigdy za szybko! Wiersz trzeba albo wygłaszać szybko, albo wcale! Trzeba nawet dojść do tego, aby wargi, trzepocąc się na wyprzódki, pogmatwały się w swych wspólnych rozpędach. Niech nie wie warga górna, co mówi warga dolna! Prawda, dziewczęta? — Prawda, prawda, prawda! — odkrzyknęły, znienacka pytaniem zaskoczone dziewczęta. Wuj znowu zwrócił się do mnie. — Co dzień przed udaniem się na spoczynek nocny niewolnice moje przysięgają mi uroczyście, że nigdy samochcąc, z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli nie wyrzucą ze swej pamięci mych utworów. Tu wuj zwrócił się do dziewcząt. — Przysięgnijcie mi wedle zwyczaju! — Przysięgamy, przysięgamy, przysięgamy! — krzyknęły znowu chórem dziewczęta podnosząc wzwyż dłonie. Wuj dumnie wskazał mi je ręką i rzekł: — Przyznaj, żem wiedział, komu mam powierzyć moje utwory. Czym papier, czym pergamin wobec takich dziewcząt? Niczym! Tak — ani ich wiatr do morza nie zwieje, ani praczka z nich moich utworów nie wypierze. I wuj skinął dłonią na znak, iż pozwala niewolnicom udać się na spoczynek. Jęły szeregiem wychodzić z komnaty. Były tam blondyny, brunety, szatynki, rude i płowe. Podczas gdy wychodziły z komnaty, spostrzegłem, iż twarze ich są nieco zmęczone, a nawet zgnębione. W oczach tkwiło coś w rodzaju smutku czy też nawet rozpaczy. Budziły jednocześnie litość i szacunek, pomijając wyżej wspomniane podejrzenia, których się pozbyć jakoś nie mogłem. Gdy wyszły, wuj Tarabuk rzekł do mnie: — Jesteś zapewne znużony podróżą, nie chcę więc ciebie dzisiaj zmuszać do opowiadań, choć wiem, że ci się sporo dziwów w krajach dalekich napatoczyło. Odkładam naszą rozmowę do jutra w tej nadziei, iż jutro posłyszę od ciebie odpowiedź, którą ci dała Piruza po odczytaniu mego wiersza. Nic na to nie odrzekłem wujowi, jeno pożegnawszy go udałem się na spoczynek. Nazajutrz skoro świt wuj Tarabuk wsunął się cichaczem do mego pokoju, aby cierpliwie oczekiwać mego ocknienia. Otworzyłem oczy i rzekłem: — Już nie śpię, niech wuj siada w pobliżu, a opowiem mu wszystko, co mi się zdarzyło. — Zacznij od Piruzy — szepnął wuj tajemniczo i z widocznym wzruszeniem. — Nie mogę zacząć od Piruzy. — Czemu nie możesz? — Bom nie był w państwie króla Miraża. Wuj Tarabuk załamał dłonie. — O! cóżeś uczynił, niedobry Sindbadzie! Tak długo czekałem na odpowiedź Piruzy, tak długo śniłem o tym, że przyśle po mnie stu rycerzy i że niezwłocznie po przybyciu moim do państwa króla Miraża ofiaruje mi swą rękę wraz z połową królestwa! Byłem i jestem pewien, iż mój wiersz oczarowałby ją i upoił. Czemużeś w swojej podróży ominął państwo króla Miraża? — Powrót do tego państwa jest mi wzbroniony. Czyha tam na moje życie okrutny Degial, którego pomsta bywa zawsze straszliwa i nieodparta. Mogę ci za to, drogi wuju, opowiedzieć wiele innych cudów, które widziałem. — Ha, trudna rada! — zauważył smutnie wuj Tarabuk. — Nie widziałeś tym razem Piruzy, lecz za to z pewnością spotkałeś jakowąś inną istotę nieziemską. — Spotkałem istotę płomienną, której na imię było Sermina. — Tedy w braku Piruzy — mów mi o Serminie. Opowiedziałem wujowi całą historię Serminy od początku do końca. Płomienna postać Serminy w moim opisie tak oczarowała wuja Tarabuka, że zgoła zapomniał o istnieniu Piruzy. — Dziwna jednak była owa Sermina, nieprawdaż? — zauważył wuj w głębokiej zadumie. — Dziwna — potwierdziłem smutnie. — I płomienna, powiadasz? — Płomienna. — Czy bardzo płomienna? — Bardzo! Wszakże ją własny ogień wewnętrzny spalił na popiół. — Czyś zachował ów popiół? — Zachowałem go w urnie, którą przywiozłem do Bagdadu. — Podaruj mi tę urnę. Patrząc na nią będę tworzył tak piękne wiersze, jakich nigdy jeszcze dotąd nie tworzyłem. — Urny tej nie oddam nikomu! — odrzekłem posępnie. — Zapominasz, wuju, o tym, że z tysiąca dwustu pięćdziesięciu trzech uderzeń serca Sermina przeznaczyła mi tysiąc pierwszych! — Z pewnością przeznaczyłaby je dla mnie, gdyby mnie choć raz jeden przed zgonem ujrzała. Lecz los chciał, że umarła, pozbawiona mego widoku! Nieszczęśliwa! Nawet w godzinę śmierci nie dane jej było ostatnim spojrzeniem ogarnąć od stóp do głów mojej postaci! Jestem pewien, iż widok takiego jak ja poety sprawiłby niezmierną ulgę konającej i dodałby jej otuchy do trwania w światach pozagrobowych! Cóż mam jednak czynić? Nieustannie rozmijam się z istotami płomiennymi, które mi są przeznaczone chyba po to, abym ich nigdy w porę nie oglądał. Życie jest pełne pomyłek niepowetowanych! — Niechże wuj kiedykolwiek ze mną razem w podróż wyruszy, aby się tam spotkać z jakąkolwiek istotą płomienną. — Nie teraz jeszcze, nie teraz! — odpowiedział wuj Tarabuk. — Zbyt wiele mam do roboty, zbyt wiele słów rymuje mi się w głowie. Nie mogę na podróże tracić czasu, który sam Bóg przeznaczył na pisanie wierszy. Prócz tego nie chcę opuszczać tysiąca moich niewolnic, które w czasie mej nieobecności zdążyłyby na pewno oddać zapomnieniu wszystkie moje utwory, zaś obarczenie okrętu tysiącem dziewcząt byłoby zbyt uciążliwe. Wuj Tarabuk mówił jeszcze długo o wszystkim, o czym tylko mógł mówić, lecz już go nie słuchałem. W ostatnich czasach stał się nadzwyczaj wielomówny i wielomówność jego nużyła mnie i niecierpliwiła. Prawdę mówiąc — unikałem towarzystwa wuja, chociaż kochałem go szczerze i głęboko. Po tylu przejściach i wstrząśnieniach, których mi dostarczyły moje podróże, wymagałem spokoju, ciszy i samotności. Toteż najczęściej wychodziłem z domu na samotne wycieczki po wybrzeżu morskim, aby tam rozmyślać o płomiennej Serminie, którą straciłem bezpowrotnie. Podczas jednej z takich wycieczek spotkałem jakiegoś młodzieńca, który zbliżył się do mnie i z uśmiechem zapytał, czy nie jestem przypadkowo Sindbadem Żeglarzem? Odpowiedziałem twierdząco. — Czy pozwolisz mi w takim razie uścisnąć twoją dłoń? — spytał młodzieniec. — I owszem! — odrzekłem podając mu obydwie dłonie. — Sława twoja — mówił dalej młodzieniec — ogarnęła świat cały. Imię twoje rozbrzmiewa po wszystkich krajach. Od dawna marzyłem o tym, aby ciebie poznać, i jestem ci niezmiernie wdzięczny za to, żeś podał mi do uścisku obydwie dłonie zamiast odwrócić się ode mnie dumnie jako od człowieka nieznanego. I ja też marzę o sławie wielkiego podróżnika. Chciałbym od ciebie zasięgnąć rady, dokąd mam się udać i na jakie niebezpieczeństwa narazić, aby wreszcie zdobyć sobie rozgłos podróżnika. Gdym mu mówił, dokąd ma się udać i na jakie niebezpieczeństwa narazić, spostrzegłem ukosem, iż twarz młodzieńca zmienia nieustannie swój wyraz, a właściwie przybiera na przemian dwa wyrazy: jeden wyraz wesołej twarzy młodzieńczej, zaś drugi wyraz pyska Diabła Morskiego. Zdawało się, iż młodzieniec z trudnością pozbywa się diabelskiego wyrazu — ilekroć spoglądałem, z niezwykłym pośpiechem i widocznymi oznakami pewnego wysiłku przybierał wyraz twarzy młodzieńczej. Przypomniałem sobie, iż — zdaniem wytrawnych marynarzy — Diabeł Morski może odmieniać swe kształty, ale z takim trudem i z takim nakładem nieznośnego bólu, że gwoli uśmierzenia owego bólu musi co chwila przywracać sobie postać przyrodzoną. Podejrzliwie tedy jąłem popatrywać na młodzieńca. Młodzieniec zauważył to natychmiast i rzekł z uśmiechem: — Zapewne spostrzegłeś dziwne zmiany, którym twarz moja podlega. Wszakże nie zwracaj na nie żadnej uwagi. Są to skutki nieszczęśliwego przypadku. Pewnego razu, gdy byłem dzieckiem, bawiłem się piaskiem i muszlami na wybrzeżu morskim. Niańka wraz z swym narzeczonym oddaliła się ode mnie pozostawiając mnie własnemu losowi. Zbliżyłem się do brzegu i ciekawie zajrzałem do wody, która pieniąc się uderzała o brzeg. Spostrzegłem pod falą — na białym piachu — piękną, olbrzymią, tęczową muszlę. Wyciągnąłem rączkę — gdyż miałem wówczas rączki, nie zaś ręce — otóż wyciągnąłem rączkę po ową muszlę. Nagle z fali wyłonił się Diabeł Morski. Przerażony jego widokiem, zacząłem krzyczeć. Na krzyk mój niańka wraz z narzeczonym nadbiegła i porwała mię na ręce. Diabeł Morski znikł natychmiast w fali. Wszakże widok Diabła Morskiego przyprawił moje mięśnie o skurcz chorobliwy, który od czasu do czasu zmusza moją twarz do nieznośnego i mimowolnego układania się w kształt pyska Diabła Morskiego. Jest to choroba przykra i nieuleczalna, która jednak nie ma nic wspólnego z moją istotą. Jest to po prostu nieszczęśliwe kalectwo, które zawdzięczam nieoględności swej niańki. Boli mnie, jeśli ktokolwiek zwraca na moje kalectwo uwagę i drwi ze mnie lub wyśmiewnie przezywa Diabłem Morskim. Wiem, że jesteś człowiekiem subtelnym i przeto nie będziesz zbyt często słowem lub spojrzeniem napomykał o moim kalectwie — Przyrzekam ci to uroczyście! — odrzekłem nieco wzruszony. — Sam też byłem igraszką Diabła Morskiego, więc rozumiem, ilu nieszczęść przyczyną ów potwór stać się może. Przykra to zapewne choroba — owo mimowolne, pod przemocą chorobliwego skurczu spokrewnianie się ludzkiej twarzy z tak potwornym pyskiem jak pysk Diabła Morskiego. Trudna jednak rada! Nieuleczalnej choroby nikt się nie pozbędzie. Proszę cię, biedny młodzieńcze, nie krępuj się wcale moją obecnością i ilekroć skurcz cię chwyci, folguj chorobliwym odruchom swej twarzy, gdyż wszelkie pogwałcenie tego skurczu może tylko przysporzyć bólu twym mięśniom. — Dziękuję ci za uprzejmość i przyzwolenie! — zawołał młodzieniec, serdecznie ściskając moje dłonie i natychmiast folgując chorobliwym odruchom twarzy, która całkowicie wydłużyła się teraz w pysk Diabła Morskiego. Ponieważ z natury nie jestem podejrzliwy, więc opowieść młodzieńca uspokoiła mię najzupełniej. Poczułem dla niego litość, a nawet przyjaźń. Żałowałem go z całego serca, bo jakżeż można nie żałować młodzieńca, któremu ludzka twarz wydłuża się w pysk zgoła diabelski, w chwili gdy zbliża się na przykład do cudownej królewny lub przed odjazdem żegna się z tak ukochanym wujem, jak na przykład wuj Tarabuk? Udawałem odtąd starannie, iż wcale nie spostrzegam chorobliwych skurczów jego twarzy. Młodzieniec zaś, czy to dla ulgi osobistej, czy też dla okazania mi bezwzględnej ufności, pofolgował swej twarzy do takiego stopnia, iż odtąd skwapliwie i stale upodobnił ją pyskowi Diabła Morskiego i wziąwszy mię pod rękę szedł wzdłuż wybrzeża, nie zadając sobie zgoła trudu pozbycia się choćby na chwilę tego pyska i przybrania — choćby przez zwyczajną grzeczność — uprzejmiejszego wyrazu twarzy. Pomimo to zaprzyjaźniłem się z młodzieńcem i co dzień wieczorem chadzaliśmy razem po wybrzeżu morskim. Opowiadałem mu o moich podróżach, on zaś zwierzał mi się ze swoich marzeń i zamiarów podróżniczych. Wykazywał przy tym niezwykłą znajomość morza. Umiał nieomylnie przepowiadać pogodę i niepogodę. Znał wszelkie rodzaje ryb bytujących w morzu. Pewnego razu wyznał mi nawet, iż kocha morze stokroć więcej niźli grunt stały i że woli pijać słoną wodę morską niż przaśną wodę rzeczną, tym bardziej że ta ostatnia sprawia mu bóle żołądkowe. Kto inny na moim miejscu domyśliłby się, z kim ma do czynienia. Było jasne, iż domniemany młodzieniec jest po prostu Diabłem Morskim. Tylko dzięki mojej bezprzykładnej łatwowierności mogłem tak zaufać jego zapewnieniom. Łatwowierność moja została wkrótce ukarana. Młodzieniec pewnego razu zaczął namawiać mię do wspólnej podróży: — Będę ci w podróży pomocny — rzekł z zapałem. — W razie niebezpieczeństwa osłonię cię własną moją piersią. Jestem bowiem silny i odważny. Łatwiej we dwóch dać sobie radę w podróży. Umiem pływać jak ryba. Znam morze na wylot jak ryba. Burzę morską wyczuwam nieomylnie jak ryba. Jestem zwinny jak ryba. Wobec niebezpieczeństw potrafię zachować zimną krew jak ryba. Słowem, będziesz miał we mnie wiernego i dzielnego towarzysza. Wyruszymy wprost do krajów nieznanych. Czekają nas cuda i dziwy, o których od dawna śnię i marzę nadaremnie. Byłbym szczęśliwy gdybyś nie odkładał dnia podróży, lecz zgodził się odjechać zaraz, niezwłocznie, natychmiast. Wyobrażam sobie, ile królewien zaklętych spotkamy po drodze! Ilu czarnoksiężników zwyciężymy? Czeka nas taka sława, jakiej nikt jeszcze dotąd nie zdobył. Nie warto zwlekać, nie warto się spóźniać! Kto późno przychodzi — ten sam sobie szkodzi. Dziś — za godzinę pojedziemy konno do Balsory,. a nazajutrz z rana odbijemy od brzegów. Im prędzej — tym lepiej. Marzeniem moim od dawien dawna była podróż wspólna z tobą, o słynny, o niezwyciężony, o wielki Sindbadzie! Było coś osobliwego i pociągającego w głosie młodzieńca, coś, co zniewoliło mię do natychmiastowej niemal zgody. Trudno mi nawet określić dokładnie, czemu nie mogłem się oprzeć jego namowom. Pomimo iż obracał ku mnie nieustannie swój pysk diabelski, łagodny dźwięk jego aksamitnego głosu przesłaniał mi szczelnie całą ohydę i potworność tego pyska. Nie tylko przesłaniał, lecz nadawał temu pyskowi jakowyś czar i urok niepokonany. Wsłuchany w melodyjne i upojne dźwięki kuszącego mię głosu, niemal dojrzałem ślady ukrytego piękna w owym pokurczonym pysku. Po chwili pysk ów zaczął mię po prostu czarować. Zdawało mi się, iż wyraz tego pyska jest pełen głębokiej zadumy, takiej właśnie zadumy, jaką budzi w zapalonym podróżniku widok nieznanych krain. Zachciało mi się znowu włóczęgi po świecie — zachciało się niezwalczenie, nieprzeparcie, nieodwołalnie! Chwyciłem dłoń młodzieńca i ściskając ją przyjaźnie, rzekłem: — Zgoda, drogi przyjacielu! Dziś jeszcze za godzinę wyruszymy konno do Balsory. Masz słuszność: nie trzeba zwlekać ani chwili! Świat stoi przed nami otworem. Nie szczędźmy pośpiechu! Może teraz właśnie przeznaczono nam spotkać w drodze bajkę najpiękniejszą! Jeśli się spóźnimy, nigdy już oczy nasze jej nie ujrzą! Pozwól tylko, że na chwilę wrócę do pałacu, aby się pożegnać z moim wujem. — Będę cię czekał tu, na wybrzeżu morskim — odrzekł młodzieniec. Pobiegłem do pałacu. Wuj Tarabuk w swym pokoju zajęty był właśnie braniem dziewcząt na pamięciowe spytki. Wpadłem zdyszany do pokoju i zawołałem z miejsca: — Wyjeżdżam! — Dokąd? — zapytał wuj Tarabuk. — Do krain nieznanych. — Jak to? Już chcesz mię opuścić? — Jest to moje nieodwołalne postanowienie. — Czy masz przy sobie wiersz, który niegdyś napisałem na cześć niezapomnianej Piruzy? — Mam. — Otóż, jeśli w drodze spotkasz jakąkolwiek królewnę, byle dość płomienną, wręcz jej ten utwór z zapewnieniem, żem dla niej go zrymował. Czy obiecujesz? — Obiecuję. — Solennie? — Solennie. — W takim razie, wesołej podróży. Wuj Tarabuk uściskał mię nie bez wzruszenia i natychmiast powrócił do swojej czynności, polegającej na sprawdzaniu pamięciowej zawartości tysiąca dziewcząt. Wybiegłem z pałacu i po chwili byłem już na wybrzeżu. Młodzieniec czekał na mnie trzymając za uzdę dwa czarne rumaki. — Jakim sposobem w tak krótkim czasie zaopatrzyłeś się w dwa tak czarne rumaki? — spytałem zdziwiony. — Jestem pilnym i starannym towarzyszem podróży! — odrzekł wesoło młodzieniec koślawiąc uśmiechem swój rozumny pysk. — Są to moje własne konie z mojej własnej stajni, która się znajduje tam, gdzie stoi mój własny dom. — Gdzież w takim razie stoi twój dom? — Nie mamy teraz czasu do stracenia. Potem odpowiem ci na twoje pytanie. Czas nagli. Dalej w drogę! Dosiedliśmy rumaków i popędziliśmy w stronę Balsory. Ku mojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu zauważyłem w drodze, że rumaki biegną tak dziwnie, jakby falowały w powietrzu. Grzywy ich były podobne do splotów morskiej trawy. Od czasu do czasu z ich nozdrzy tryskały jakieś fosforyczne poblaski, które rozwidniały przed nami mrok zapadającej nocy. — Dziwne to rumaki! — rzekłem do młodzieńca. — Nie spotykałem dotąd takich rumaków. W której stronie świata nabyłeś te cudowne zwierzęta parskające fosforem? — Nie mamy teraz czasu do stracenia — odpowiedział młodzieniec. — Potem odpowiem ci na twoje pytania. Z Bagdadu do Balsory najbystrzejszy koń zazwyczaj sześć godzin dobrym kłusem biegnie. Tymczasem, zanim godzina upłynęła, już stanęliśmy w Balsorze. — Jakże się to stało — spytałem ze zdziwieniem — żeśmy drogę z Bagdadu do Balsory w przeciągu godziny przebyli? — Nie mamy teraz czasu do stracenia — odpowiedział młodzieniec. — Potem ci odpowiem na twoje pytanie. I zatrzymał konia przed oberżą, w której mieliśmy przenocować. W oberży był tylko jeden pokój wolny. Nocowaliśmy obydwaj w tym pokoju. Zasnąłem snem kamiennym w ubraniu, aby — skoro świt — udać się na okręt, który o świcie właśnie miał przybyć. O północy poczułem przez sen, że czyjaś dłoń dotyka mię w tym miejscu na piersi, gdzie miałem kieszeń, w której już kilkakroć tkwił list Diabła Morskiego. Chciałem się obudzić, lecz nie mogłem, nad ranem zaś, gdym się ocknął, zapomniałem na razie o moich wrażeniach sennych i nie zbadałem owej kieszeni, chociaż w nocy powziąłem to postanowienie. Młodzieniec już był na nogach. Pośpieszyliśmy do przystani i weszliśmy na obszerny pokład okrętu zostawiwszy rumaki na brzegu. Szedłem na przedzie, młodzieniec szedł za mną. — Odpowiedz mi teraz na trzy moje pytania — rzekłem nie odwracając doń głowy. — Mamy teraz dość czasu, więc możesz mi odpowiedzieć. Tedy odpowiadaj po kolei. Po pierwsze: gdzie jest twój dom? Młodzieniec milczał, a ja mówiłem dalej: — Po wtóre: w jakiej stronie świata nabyłeś owe dziwne rumaki? Młodzieniec milczał, a ja mówiłem dalej: — Po trzecie: jakim sposobem w ciągu godziny przebyliśmy drogę z Bagdadu do Balsory? Młodzieniec milczał, a ja odwróciłem doń głowę, aby mu się teraz przyjrzeć, lecz młodzieńca nie było. Znikł bez śladu. Spojrzałem na brzeg — rumaków też nie było. Znikły bez śladu. Wówczas dopiero przypomniałem sobie ów tajemniczy dotyk czyjejś dłoni, który mię zaniepokoił o północy — i nagle — zrozumiałem wszystko! Zrozumiałem, że Diabeł Morski w postaci młodzieńca podszedł mię raz jeszcze — raz jeszcze pokusił do podróży i raz jeszcze zdołał wsunąć mi do kieszeni list, w chwili gdy sen mię zmorzył w oberży. Jakżeż mogłem zaufać słowom tego młodzieńca! Przecież pysk Diabła Morskiego co chwila i wyraźnie wyłaniał się z rysów jego przybranej twarzy! Przecież poniechał w końcu nieznośnego dlań zapewne i bolesnego wcielania się w postać młodzieńczą i kroczył obok zgoła bezczelnie, nie uważając nawet za potrzebne odwracania ode mnie swego przyrodzonego, diabelskiego pyska! A wreszcie rumaki, na których pędziliśmy z Bagdadu do Balsory, czyż nie miały wszelkich oznak siły nieczystej i czyż nie powinny były wzbudzić we mnie podejrzeń? Zaprawdę — stałem się ofiarą własnej mojej łatwowierności. Nerwowym ruchem dłoni zmacałem kieszeń i zbladłem. List diabelski zaszeleścił w kieszeni. Poznałem ten szelest suchy, ostry, przykry, złowieszczy, przenikliwy, niepodobny do żadnych innych szelestów. Widocznie papier, własnoręcznie przez Diabła Morskiego zapisany, nabrał też jakiejś diabelskości i szeleścił zgoła odrębnie. Pierwszym moim zamiarem było natychmiastowe pozbycie się listu. Jużem wsunął dłoń do kieszeni, jużem miał list zowąd wyciągnąć i do morza go wrzucić, gdy nagle otoczyli mię ciekawi marynarze pytając, dokąd i po co jadę. Poniechałem więc mego zamiaru. Postanowiłem wyczekiwać odpowiedniejszej dla pozbycia się listu chwili. Okręt tymczasem odbił od brzegu. Pogoda była słoneczna. Dzień upalny. Upłynęliśmy już zapewne dobre sześć lub siedem godzin i ujrzeliśmy przed sobą niewielką wyspę. Kapitan kazał zarzucić kotwicę w pobliżu wyspy, aby dać załodze możność użycia kąpieli. Żwawo wyskoczyliśmy na brzeg i zaczęliśmy się rozbierać. Porzuciłem swoje ubranie na piaszczystym brzegu wyspy i wskoczyłem do wody. Gdym odpłynął od brzegu, jeden z kąpiących się marynarzy zawołał nagle: — Zdaje mi się, że mam katar i że kąpiel może mi zaszkodzić. Rzeczywiście miał katar, gdyż twarz jego, stercząca ponad powierzchnią wody, skurczyła się dziwacznie, brwi niespodzianym podrygiem wzniosły się wzwyż, nozdrza się rozdęły — i kichnął przed się — w oddal morską. Po czym szybko popłynął do brzegu i wyskoczywszy na ląd podbiegł do swego na ziemi leżącego ubrania, aby je przywdziać co prędzej. Gdy się zaczął ubierać, zadrżałem z przerażenia! Niestety, stary marynarz wskutek krótkowidztwa pomylił się, nie dopatrzył, czy też zbytnio roztargniony — słowem, zamiast swego — starannie wdziewał moje ubranie. Niezwłocznie wyskoczyłem na brzeg i zawołałem: — Pomyłka, pomyłka, pomyłka! — Co za pomyłka? — spytał stary marynarz. — Zamiast swego wdziewasz moje ubranie! — Trudno! — odrzekł marynarz. — Jestem już zadowolony, żem jakimkolwiek ubraniem osłonił moje przeziębione cielsko. Wdziej tymczasem moje ubranie, a oddam ci twe szaty wówczas, gdy powrócimy na okręt, gdyż nie chcę się znowu obnażać na wietrze. Trudno mi opisać rozpacz, z jaką wdziewałem na się obszerne szaty starego marynarza! Serce kołatało mi w piersi coraz gwałtowniej z obawy, że stary marynarz sięgnie przypadkiem dłonią do mojej kieszeni i wyjmie z niej list diabelski. Stało się tak, jak przeczuwałem. Gdyśmy na pokład wrócili, kapitan zaraz na wstępie zwrócił się do starego marynarza. — Czy masz — zapytał — spis załogi okrętowej, który ci dałem przed godziną? — Do usług pana kapitana! — odpowiedział marynarz i służbistym ruchem dłoni wyciągnął z kieszeni list diabelski, który tym samym ruchem podał kapitanowi. Jęknąłem. — Kto tam jęczy? — zapytał kapitan. Nic nie odpowiedziałem. Kapitan rozwinął we czworo złożony list i przez chwilę pogrążył się całkowicie w czytaniu, po chwili zaś ukosem spojrzał na starego marynarza. — Cóż ty mi za brednie dałeś do czytania? — zapytał głosem zniecierpliwionym i oddał z powrotem marynarzowi list diabelski. Marynarz list pochwycił w obie dłonie i przysunął go blisko do oczu. Jęknąłem po raz wtóry. — Kto tam jęczy po raz wtóry? — zapytał kapitan. Nie zdobyłem się i tym razem na żadną odpowiedź. Tymczasem stary marynarz potrząsając pięścią, w której dzierżył list nieszczęsny, zawołał: — Do stu piorunów! List Diabła Morskiego na okręcie! Czekają nas klęski i nieszczęścia. Wolałbym oczy w morzu zgubić, niż taki list znaleźć we własnej kieszeni! Ale, Bóg widzi, nie moja to kieszeń, jeno tego cudzoziemca, który już po dwakroć jęknął i po dwakroć nic na pytanie kapitana nie odpowiedział! Wdziałem bowiem, dzięki nieznośnemu krótkowidztwu, jego ubranie zamiast swego. Nogi zadrżały pode mną. — Prawdać to? — spytał mię kapitan. — Prawda — odrzekłem głosem tak cichym jak brzęczenie komara. Kapitan zwrócił się do marynarza: — Wrzuć natychmiast list do morza, gdyż im dłużej taki list pozostaje na okręcie, tym większe i tym liczniejsze klęski spadają na ów okręt. Marynarz wrzucił list do morza. List, jak zawsze, pokurczył się,. rozwiał w pianę i zniknął. Wówczas kapitan zwrócił się do mnie. — Wyznaj nam prawdę, jakie węzły pokrewieństwa łączą cię z Diabłem Morskim? — Nie jestem wcale jego krewnym — odrzekłem — ściga mię on już od lat kilku, nie dając spokoju i przysparzając nieszczęść nieuniknionych. Opowiem ci, kapitanie, wszystkie jego dokoła mojej osoby zabiegi, wszystkie pokusy, którymi mię dotyka, wszystkie starania, jakich przykłada, aby mię pogrążyć w nieustannym zgnębieniu. Wysłuchaj cierpliwie mojej opowieści, a przekonasz się, że jestem niewinny i że nie mam nic wspólnego z tym morskim potworem. Opowiedziałem kapitanowi o Diable Morskim wszystko, com miał do opowiedzenia. Opowieść moja wzbudziła w nim wielkie współczucie: — Biedny Sindbadzie, bo tak się wszak nazywasz? Rozumiem doskonale twoją rozpacz z powodu tak nieustannych prześladowań i napaści Diabła Morskiego, rozumiem tym bardziej, że sam w czasach mej młodości byłem jego ofiarą i doznałem odeń przeróżnych krzywd i zniewag. W pierwszej chwili, gdy stary marynarz oznajmił"przynależność listu diabelskiego do ciebie, powziąłem zamiar utopienia cię w morzu, lecz teraz po pilnym i uważnym wysłuchaniu twojej opowieści przychodzę do przekonania, że jesteś tak samo nieszczęśliwy, jak ja niegdyś byłem. Możesz więc śmiało pozostać na naszym okręcie, proszę cię tylko o jedno, a mianowicie — abyś od czasu do czasu opowiadał mi o Diable Morskim wszystko, co masz do opowiedzenia. — Przyrzekam ci, kapitanie, i dotrzymam słowa! — odparłem z ukłonem. I rzeczywiście, stosując się zbyt może pilnie do swego przyrzeczenia co rano i co wieczór opowiadałem kapitanowi wszystkie moje z Diabłem Morskim zajścia, tak iż po pewnym czasie kapitan, dziwnym obrzucając mię spojrzeniem, rzekł surowo: — Biedny Sindbadzie, bo tak się wszak nazywasz? — mam dla ciebie współczucie, a chociaż mógłbym i dziś jeszcze utopić cię w morzu, pozwalam ci jednak i nadal pozostać na okręcie, proszę cię wszakże o jedno, a mianowicie: abyś przestał opowiadać mi o Diable Morskim wszystko, co masz do opowiadania. — Przyrzekam ci, kapitanie, i dotrzymam słowa! — odparłem z ukłonem. I rzeczywiście zaprzestałem odtąd swoich opowiadań. Marynarze widząc przychylność, którą mi kapitan przy każdej sposobności okazywał, nabrali do mnie zaufania, a nawet — po pewnym czasie — zawarli ze mną ścisłą przyjaźń. Nigdy dotąd nie spędzałem na okręcie czasu tak przyjemnie i tak swobodnie. Lecz obecność listu diabelskiego w mojej kieszeni nie przeminęła bez skutku. Wiedziałem zresztą, iż prędzej czy później musi spaść na nas klęska. I klęska spadła w chwili najmniej przez wszystkich spodziewanej. Pewnego dnia okręt nasz znajdował się w pobliżu wyspy nieznanego nazwiska. Zauważyliśmy nagle, iż okręt bez przyczyny widomej ociężał i pogrążył się w wodzie głębiej niż zazwyczaj. Kapitan z garstką marynarzy zszedł na spód okrętu, aby zbadać tajemniczą przyczynę tak nagłej zmiany. Po chwili wrócił na pokład blady jak kreda. — Źle z nami! — rzekł do załogi. — Nieprzeliczona zgraja pił osaczyła nasz okręt i już go w kilku miejscach przedziurawiła. Przesłaniamy dziury, jak i czym możemy, ale walka jest bardzo trudna. O ile bowiem łatwo sobie z jedną piłą poradzić, o tyle trudno z gromadą. Rozumiałem najzupełniej trwogę kapitana. Piła jest to ryba potworna, obdarzona w miejscu przedłużenia pyska zębatym i ostrym narzędziem w kształcie piły. Nie wiem, czy ryba owa posiada zbrodnicze skłonności, to tylko pewna, że innych narzędzi prócz przyrodzonej piły nie posiada. Toteż cokolwiek chce zmajstrować, ucieka się zawsze do tego jedynego narzędzia. Jakiegokolwiek czynu się podejmie — czyn ten zawsze sprowadzi się do piłowania. Wszystko jej jedno, co piłuje, byle piłowała. Cały jej żywot polega na nieustannym i nieuniknionym piłowaniu. Trudno określić, czy przychodzi na świat po to, ażeby piłować — czy też piłuje po to, ażeby w jakikolwiek sposób zaznaczyć swą obecność na świecie. Trudniej jeszcze określić, czy piłuje dlatego, iż naprawdę chce piłować, czy też dlatego, że nie posiada innego prócz piły narzędzia i że każdy jej odruch jest mimowolnym piłowaniem. Byłaby z pewnością stworzeniem użytecznym, gdyby przychodziła z pomocą drwalom lub traczom. Zamiast wszakże uspołecznić się ku użytkowi i pożytkowi ludzkiemu, woli przebywać w dzikim i drapieżnym stanie. Napada częstokroć gromadnie statki, a wówczas — niechybna zguba grozi każdemu okrętowi! Zgraja bowiem pił z lubością, z zapałem i ze sporym znawstwem przepiłowuje najgrubsze nawet dno okrętu. Doraźne zasklepienie i zalanie smołą przepiłowanych szczelin i otworów nie pomaga, gdyż niestrudzona i niczym nie zrażona piła przepiłowuje je na nowo ze zdwojoną szybkością. Najlepszym potwierdzeniem moich słów jest opisany poniżej wypadek z naszym okrętem. Słowa kapitana przejęły nas trwogą i rozpaczą. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż zbiegliśmy po schodach i drabinach na spód okrętu i pilnie zabraliśmy się do roboty. Dno było podziurawione w trzystu miejscach, a było nas właśnie trzystu — chłop w chłopa — tedy każdy stanął na straży jednego otworu, aby go nieustannie zasklepiać. Na jedno okamgnienie udało się nam powstrzymać napływ wody do okrętu. Wszakże nieszczęście chciało, iż trafiliśmy na jakieś wyjątkowo przebiegłe i ostre piły. Zamiast bowiem piłować zasklepione przez nas otwory, upatrzyły sobie świeże miejsca w przerwach pomiędzy dawnymi otworami. Zanim zdołaliśmy zrozumieć, co się święci, przebiegłe piły przepiłowały nowych trzysta otworów. Zapewne liczbą dorównywały nam bez reszty. Było nas trzystu dzielnych marynarzy — przeciwko trzystu przebiegłym piłom. Przerzuciliśmy się do nowopowstałych otworów i jęliśmy je zasklepiać z niezwykłą pracowitością. Zanim jednak doprowadziliśmy robotę do połowy, przebiegłe piły, korzystając z czasu, ze zdwojoną szybkością przebodły trzysta zasklepionych przez nas otworów. Tedy na każdego z nas przypadły nagle dwa otwory, co nam ogromnie utrudniło pracę. Lecz nie na tym koniec. Przebiegłe piły, chcąc nam widocznie do reszty pracę utrudnić i wszelkie zbawienie uniemożliwić, przepiłowały nagle trzysta zgoła nowych otworów w zgoła nowych miejscach. Tedy na każdego z nas wypadły już po trzy otwory do zasklepienia. Walka trwała nieustannie i doszło wreszcie do tego, że każdy z nas w swej pieczy i w swojej odpowiedzialności miał dziesięć olbrzymich otworów, sześć sporych szczelin i dwie nieznaczne, ale niebezpieczne szpary. Piły dopięły swego! Praca stała się niemożliwa! Zwątpiliśmy o ocaleniu! Woda strumieniami wrywała się do okrętu, szumiąc, pieniąc się i sycząc. Okręt szedł na dno. Czekała nas okrutna śmierć wśród pił. — Panowie załoga! — zawołał kapitan. — Wolałbym skonać pod siekierą zwykłego drwala niż pod ostrzem tych pił! Zanim zdążymy wodą się zachłysnąć i stracić przytomność, potwory te będą nas piłowały na dwoje i na troje, i nawet na czworo. Piłowanie konających — oto jest ich czynność i działalność podwodna! Dalej więc, porzućmy bezużyteczną pracę i wracajmy na pokład! A nuż uda się nam obmyślić inne środki zbawienia? Usłuchaliśmy rady kapitana i w okamgnieniu przedostaliśmy się na pokład. Radość napełniła nasze serca, gdyśmy ujrzeli, że okręt podczas naszej na pokładzie nieobecności tak się zbliżył do wspomnianej wyżej wyspy nieznanego nazwiska, że z pomocą odpowiednich a nieludzkich skoków mogliśmy od biedy przerzucić się z pokładu na brzeg wyspy. Stanęliśmy szeregiem na pokładzie i zaczęliśmy skakać kolejno. Pierwszy skoczył kapitan. Skoczył tak, że nieomylnie upadł na brzeg wyspy, z lekka jeno nadwieruszywszy prawej i pobieżnie nadwichnąwszy lewej nogi. Po nim zabrali się do skoków marynarze, którzy skakali jeszcze lepiej od kapitana, tak że nawet w skoku nie wypuszczali z gęby swych zapalonych fajek. Wreszcie przyszła kolej na mnie. Nigdym w życiu nie skakał na taką odległość i w takich okolicznościach. Nie doskoczyć do wyspy i wpaść po drodze do morza znaczyło tyle, co zostać przepiłowanym. Kilka razy już przysiadałem na pokładzie, aby tym sprężyściej i tym rozpędniej odbić się w powietrze, i tyleż razy prostowałem się bez skutku, bojąc się spudłować. Wreszcie przyszedł mi do głowy pomysł doskonały. Zerwałem jeden z wielkich żagli i ująwszy go za końce rozpostarłem nad głową. Wicher uderzył w żagiel i wydął go nade mną. Wówczas przysiadłem i z całych sił odbiwszy się od pokładu poskoczyłem, a raczej pofrunąłem, gdyż żagiel trzymał mię w powietrzu i ułatwiał niezmiernie przelot z okrętu na wyspę. Gdym sfrunął na brzeg wyspy, kapitan wraz z całą załogą winszował mi mego pomysłu. Ogarnęła nas wszystkich radość niezmierna. Oszukane w ten sposób piły ze złością miotały się w morzu, ukazując od czasu do czasu swe ostre, zębate narzędzia. Wyruszyliśmy niezwłocznie w głąb wyspy, aby zbadać, gdzie jesteśmy, i poszukać pożywienia. Pożywienia nie znaleźliśmy, ale za to natrafiliśmy na jakąś dziwną, niezwykłą osadę, złożoną z lepianek pokrytych mchem i porostami. Większy jeszcze podziw zbudziła w nas osobliwa ludność tej osady. Były to karły, podobne do małych psiaków. Skóra ich była czarna jak heban, a oczy purpurowe i błyskotliwe jak żużle. Pod szerokim nosem z ruchliwymi nozdrzami szerzyła się olbrzymia paszcza, uzbrojona w wielkie białe kły. Zoczywszy nas z dala, zaczęły rękami dawać znaki uprzejme, zapraszając w gościnę. — Kapitanie — rzekłem — nie dowierzam jakoś tym ludziom i ich gościnności. Podobni są raczej do diabłów niż do ludzi. — Pozory mylą — odrzekł kapitan. — Częstokroć spotykałem w życiu ludzi potwornych z dobrym sercem i ludzi pięknego oblicza pozbawionych zgoła serca. Myślę, iż śmiało możemy zaufać znakom, które nam dają. Z pewnością wśród tych potworów znajdziemy tkliwszą opiekę i gościnność niż gdzie indziej. Marynarze społem potwierdzili słowa kapitana. Pośpiesznym tedy krokiem zbliżyliśmy się do osady. Karzełki otoczyły nas i przyglądały się nam ciekawie z jakimś dziwnym, rzekłbym, smakowitym wyrazem twarzy. — Kapitanie — szepnąłem znowu — czy nie uważasz, iż te karły patrzą na nas zbyt smakowicie? Czy nie jest to spojrzenie wytrawnych i wybrednych ludożerców? Patrzą bowiem tak, jakby przemyśliwały nad tym, jakimi korzeniami i sosami przyprawić to mięsiwo, które tymczasem uważamy za własne, niejadalne i nietykalne ciało. — Jesteś zbyt podejrzliwy — odrzekł kapitan. — Są to raczej dobroduszne potwory, które chcą się z nami podzielić zapasami swojej żywności. Marynarze znów potwierdzili słowa kapitana, zaś on na migi starał się powiadomić karły, iż odczuwa głód i pragnienie. Karły natychmiast odgadły porozumiewawcze ruchy kapitana. W tłumie ich powstał zgiełk i wrzawa. Widocznie naradzały się nad czymś i kapitan niezwłocznie nam wyjaśnił, iż — jego zdaniem — naradzają się nad wyborem potraw, ażeby wystawnym jedzeniem godnie uczcić nasz pobyt na wyspie. W okamgnieniu roje karłów zakrzątnęły się wokół i natychmiast jedne z nich ustawiły przed nami stół, drugie — zydle, a reszta pobiegła do pobliskiej lepianki, z której wypadła gwarnie, niosąc dziwaczne kielichy i pokrętne butle. Zasiedliśmy do stołu w oczekiwaniu jadła i napoju. Karły podały nam kielichy i ze wstrętnym uśmiechem na twarzy napełniły je zielonkawym trunkiem z pokrętnych butli. Trunek ten wydzielał woń tak gęstą, ponętną, upajającą i oszałamiającą, że kapitan i wszyscy marynarze z zachwytem wychylili do dna swe kielichy, zanim zdążyłem ich ostrzec. Byłem pewien, że trunek ten zawiera jakieś zioła senne, które odbierają przytomność i obezwładniają najzupełniej tych, co się nie oparli jego wonnym urokom. Toteż nie opróżniłem swego kielicha. I dobrzem uczynił. Domysły moje sprawdziły się niebawem. Kapitan pierwszy, a po nim kolejno wszyscy marynarze nabrali dziwnych, obłędnych, nieprzytomnych wyrazów twarzy. A był to obłęd dziwny i nieprzytomność osobliwa, zaczęli bowiem mówić rzeczy tak niespodziane, że włosy dęba stanęły mi na głowie! Oto ni mniej, ni więcej, ale z wielkim znawstwem i amatorstwem jęli doradzać rozmaite przyprawy i sposoby smażenia, najbardziej odpowiadające gatunkowi ich ciał. Zauważyłem z przerażeniem, iż karły nasłuchują uważnie tego, co mówią owi nieprzytomni. Widocznie świadome były naszego języka, chociaż udawały, że nic nie rozumieją. Kapitan, macając swe pulchne policzki i pomlaskując przy tym językiem, mówił na wpół do nas, na wpół do siebie: — Z takich policzków warto dwa befsztyki na świeżym masełku usmażyć. Z lekka po wierzchu obrzuciłbym je struganym chrzanem i otoczyłbym wieńcem z rumianych, tymże masłem przepojonych kartofelków. Na to jeden ze starych marynarzy, uderzając się po żylastych udach, zawołał: — Z takich udźców szynkę bym uwędził, nie na zwykłym dymie, lecz na jałowcowym, gdyż ten ostatni dodaje osobliwego smaku, odsmaku i posmaku. Wówczas jeden z młodszych marynarzy, przyglądając się swym dłoniom kościstym, rzekł z uśmiechem zadowolenia: — Dobry byłby ze mnie rosołek — rosołek na kościach z dodatkiem pietruchy, marchwi, selerów tudzież kilku wonnych liści kapuścianych. Zgadłem, że karły posiadały znajomość naszego języka, gdyż jeden z nich, w stroju kucharza, podbiegł do kapitana i do dwóch wspomnianych marynarzy i poklepawszy ich po ramieniu zawołał: — Dalej za mną do kuchni, mój befsztyczku, mój rosołku i moja szynko, jałowcowych dymów spragniona! Kapitan i dwaj marynarze usłużnie powstali ze swych miejsc i poszli w ślad za kucharzem. Nadaremnie wołałem ich po imieniu! Nie słyszeli, nie chcieli słyszeć mych wołań i przestróg! Szatański napój oszołomił ich w sposób tak dziwny, iż rozkoszą przejmowała ich sama myśl o tym, że będą użyci do smakowitych, przez nich samych obmyślonych potraw! Szli upojeni swym losem, nieprzytomni od obłędnej radości, rumiani od wypitego trunku, który trucizną szału zaprawił ich krew. W ich pochodzie do kuchni mogłaby ich powstrzymać ta jedna chyba wiadomość, że kucharz zamierza użyć ich do innych potraw niż te, do których zgodnie z własnym przekonaniem byli przeznaczeni nieodparcie. Gdyby ktokolwiek szepnął do ucha kapitanowi, iż zeń nie befsztyk, ale zwykłą pieczeń lub sztukę mięsa uczynią, kapitan na pewno spłonąłby ze wstydu lub uniósłby się gniewem. Ogarnął mię żal, wstyd i przerażenie. Cóż mogłem jednak począć? Nikt nie dawał posłuchu moim przestrogom, które zawczasu czyniłem. Teraz było już za późno! Wszyscy moi towarzysze stracili przytomność. Wstrętny i niezrozumiały szał rozpanoszył się w ich duszach, zatrutych osobliwym trunkiem. Każdy z nich śnił jeno i marzył o tym, jaką zeń potrawę uczyni potworny kucharz karłów. Widocznie karły były niezwykłymi smakoszami i prawa czy też obyczaje wzbraniały im uroczyście najmniejszej pomyłki w zastosowaniu materiału do odnośnych przeznaczeń kulinarnych, czyli w zastosowaniu treści do formy. Pomyłkę tego rodzaju uważano tu za zbrodnię i karano rożnem, czyli — mówiąc inaczej — pieczono skazańca na rożnie aż do skutku. Są to oby czai e wprost potworne, szczególniej ze stanowiska ludzi kulturalnych, którym nie ciężą żadne popędy ludożercze. Wiedziałem, że stracę koleino wszystkich towarzyszy i że zostanę na wyspie samotny. Tak się też stało. Po pewnym czasie potworne karły spożyły wszystkich moich przyjaciół, nie pozostawiając mi ani jednego. Spostrzegłem, iż ogół karli wyczekuje moich zleceń kulinarnych, dotyczących własnej mojej osoby. Toteż dziwiono się powszechnie, iż żadne tego rodzaju zlecenie z ust moich nie wyszło. Domyśliły się potwory, żem powściągnął się od wypicia ich trunku. Ponieważ w osadzie ich było kilka ogrodów owocowych, tedy karmiłem się zrywanymi tam owocami, czego mi nie wzbraniano. Pewnego dnia postanowiłem jednak raz na zawsze porzucić przeklętą osadę, choćby mię poza nią śmierć głodowa miała spotkać. Postanowienie to zapadło we mnie w chwili, gdym wlazłszy na jabłoń rwał dojrzałe owoce i smakowicie je pożerał. Nagle posłyszałem w ogrodzie jakiś śpiew dziewczęcy. Zdziwił mię przyjemny, uroczy niemal dźwięk głosu, ponieważ wszystkie karły miały głos przeraźliwie ochrypły. Domyśliłem się natychmiast, że śpiewaczka nie jest z rodu karłów, i obejrzałem się za siebie, aby sprawdzić, kto śpiewa. Ujrzałem w bocznej alei ogrodu młodą dziewczynę, bardzo piękną, ale zgoła czarną. Szła wprost ku mnie i zbliżywszy się do drzewa, na którego sękatej gałęzi właśnie siedziałem, podniosła ku górze oczy turkusowe i rzekła: — Dzień dobry! — Dzień dobry — odpowiedziałem. — Czy masz mi coś do powiedzenia? — Mam. — A więc słucham. — Nie jestem czarna, jeno biała. — O ile mię jednak oczy nie mylą, jesteś czarna — odparłem. — To złudzenie! — zawołała dziewczyna. — Jestem biała jak alabaster! Jestem córką króla Alkarysa, nazywam się Armina. Ojciec mój rok temu zabłąkał się w lasach tej wyspy. Wędrujac po niej, dotarliśmy do tej wstrętnej osady. Ojciec, znaglony pragnieniem, wychylił do dna kielich, podany przez karły. Napój w tym kielichu zawarty odebrał mu przytomność. Sam kazał zawołał kucharza i polecił mu, aby zeń uczynił potrawkę duszona z kanatami i korniszonami. Nadaremnie płakałam załamując dłonie. Nadaremnie błagałam ojca, aby poniechał takich zleceń i aby nie wchodził do kuchni, gdzie już zawczasu rozpalono dlań ogień. Nie pomogły moje płacze ani błagania. Ojciec mój z jakąś niezrozumiałą dla mnie ochota i skwapliwością. wziąwszy kucharza pod rękę i poufale szepcząc mu do ucha szczegółowe co do własnej osoby zlecenia i porady kulinarne, poszedł z nim razem do okrutnej kuchni, pozostawiając mię mym własnym losom. Szedł ze źle ukrytym pośpiechem i zniecierpliwieniem, jakby się nie mógł doczekać tej chwili, gdy zeń wreszcie zrobią potrawkę, zaprawną kaparami i korniszonami. Nie chcę ci drobiazgowo opowiadać o tym. co się stało. Dość. że straciłam ojca. Osierocił mnie przed czasem. Żył jako król — zginął jako potrawka! Zostałam sama. Uniknęłam obłędu i szału, ponieważ nie znoszę żadnych trunków. Karły pozwalała mi tu mieszkać i karmić się owocami. Znosiłabym mężnie moją samotność. gdyby nie ta okropna okoliczność, że jeden z karłów zakochał się we mnie i pomalował mię na czarno, nie tyle dla niepoznaki, ile dlatego, że moja białość przesłaniała jego ślepiom całkowity czar mej postaci. — Czy jesteś jego żoną? — spytałem. — Tak — szepnęła spuszczając oczy. — Czy poślubiłaś go z własne! woli? Dziewczyna znowu podniosła ku mnie swe turkusowe oczy — Nie! — odparła. — Zmusił mię pod grozą śmierci. — Postanowiłem dzisiaj raz na zawsze opuścić tę osadę. Czy chcesz mi towarzyszyć w mej wędrówce? — Chcę! — zawołała dziewczyna. — Jestem dość kochliwy — mówiłem dalej — i bardzo być może, iż pokocham ciebie, gdy poznam bliżej. Trudno mi teraz zapewnić ci moją miłość, ponieważ czarność twej twarzy przesłania mym oczom całkowity czar twej postaci, myślę jednak, że da się tę czarność odmyć lub odbarwić. — Nie da się — szepnęła smutnie Armina. — Czemu? — spytałem. — Potworny karzeł poczernił mię taką maścią, że wszelkie odmycie lub odbarwienie może mię o śmierć przyprawić. Rozwieję się w nic i zniknę ci sprzed oczu jako sen. Nic jej na to nie odpowiedziałem. — Kiedyż zamierzasz opuścić osadę? — rzekła po chwili. — Jak tylko wieczór nastanie. — Czyś odmienił swój pomysł pierwotny, czy też mogę ci towarzyszyć w tej wędrówce, pomimo iż narzucona mi czarność cery przesłania twym oczom całkowity czar mej postaci? — Możesz mi towarzyszyć — odrzekłem. — O Boże! — westchnęła dziewczyna. — Co ja pocznę, nieszczęśliwa! Jednemu przeszkadza moja białość, drugiemu zawadza moja czarność. Jeden mnie poczernił, drugi chce pobielić! Ten mię pobarwił, ów chce odbarwić! Same troski, same nieporozumienia! — Nie płacz, dziewczyno! — zawołałem z drzewa. — Nie wzdychaj tak ciężko i nie załamuj dłoni! Skoro wieczór nadejdzie, uciekniemy z osady i może uda się nam dotrzeć do jakiejś pięknej krainy, gdzie nie ma ani trosk, ani nieporozumień. Skoro wieczór nadszedł i pierwsza gwiazda ukazała się w niebiosach, wymknąłem się razem z Armina do najbliższego lasu i co tchu przebiegłszy las wydostałem się na równinę, a stamtąd na brzeg wyspy. Traf chciał, że jakiś okręt przygodny płynął opodal brzegu, w kierunku — jak mi się zdawało — Balsory. Począłem wrzeszczeć z całych sił, aby ściągnąć na siebie uwagę załogi. Zauważono nas z pokładu i skierowano okręt do brzegu. W pół godziny potem siedziałem już razem z Armina na pokładzie i opowiadałem kapitanowi i marynarzom dziwne moje przygody. Omyliłem się wszakże, sądząc, iż okręt płynie w kierunku Balsory, zdążał on do nie znanego mi państwa króla Pawica. Kapitan i marynarze byli właśnie poddanymi tego króla. O ile mogłem sądzić z ich opowiadań, król Pawic był niezmiernie serdecznym i dobrodusznym człowiekiem. Zachęcali mię bardzo, abym razem z moją czarną towarzyszką zamieszkał na stałe w ich ojczyźnie, gdzie znajdę przyjaźń i gościnę. Zapytywali mię też z ciekawością, gdziem znalazł taką czarną towarzyszkę podróży. Opowiedziałem im niezwłocznie historię Arminy. Gdym skończył, jeden ze starych, wytrawnych marynarzy rzekł klepiąc mię po ramieniu: — Nie trap się i nie smuć przypadkowo nabytą czarnością twej towarzyszki. Znam ja się na tych rzeczach i dlatego też zawsze mam przy sobie w kieszeni maść, która wszelką tego rodzaju czarność wywabia bez śladu. Udzielę ci tej maści i zobaczysz, jak twoja dziewczyna zbieleje. — Niestety! — zauważyłem — odmycie lub odbarwienie tej czarności przyprawi moją towarzyszkę o śmierć niechybną, jak to jej zapowiedział wstrętny karzeł. — Kpij sobie z karła i z jego zapowiedzi! — rzekł na to stary i wytrawny marynarz. — Chciało się czarnemu karłowi czarnej żonki, więc jej przebiegle uniemożliwił zbyt zresztą łatwy powrót do białości zmyśloną pogróżką śmierci. Nic się złego dziewusze nie stanie, jeśli zbieleje i znowu do ludzi się upodobni. Ufaj staremu i wytrawnemu marynarzowi, który jednocześnie jest posiadaczem zbawiennej maści. Nikogo jeszcze białość do grobu nie wpędziła! Im więcej człowiek ma ludzkiego wyglądu, tym raźniej czuje się na ciele i na duszy. Mówiąc to stary i wytrawny marynarz wyjął z kieszeni słoik ze wspomnianą maścią i podał mi go z uśmiechem: — Poniechaj wiary w bajki i strachy, a korzystaj lepiej z mojej maści. Posmaruj tą maścią dziewczynę o samej północy, a zbieleje bez mała jak lilia! Słowa starego i wytrawnego marynarza nie tylko mnie, lecz nawet Arminie trafiły do przekonania. Postanowiliśmy oboje natychmiast skorzystać z ofiarowanej mi maści. Arminę dręczył wprawdzie jakiś nieokreślony niepokój, lecz starała się go stłumić. — Nareszcie zbieleję i po dawnemu będę podobna do alabastru — mówiła patrząc mi prosto w oczy. — Radość rozpiera mi piersi na samą myśl o tym, że przeciwna memu przyrodzeniu czarność nie będzie już przesłaniała twym oczom całkowitego czaru mej postaci! Ów mię poczernił, ty zaś mię pobielisz i wszystko będzie jak najlepiej! Wszakże spokój i wesołość Arminy były udane. Zauważyłem, iż mówi o sobie częstokroć w czasie przeszłym, jak o kimś, kto już nie żyje. Raz nawet w trwożnym i osobliwym roztargnieniu szepnęła: — Kiedy żyłam na świecie, zawsze wyczekiwałam jakiegoś ogromnego, większego ode mnie samej szczęścia, ale szczęście nie przyszło. Dziś, gdy już mnie nie ma, czuję, że jestem o wiele większa od owego szczęścia, które nie przyszło... — Nie mów, Armino, o sobie jak o umarłej — szepnąłem biorąc ją za rękę. — Trwogą przejmują mnie twoje słowa i ów czas przeszły, którego stale używasz dzięki roztargnieniu. Bądź jak najlepszych myśli. Stary marynarz ma słuszność. — Zapewne ma słuszność — potwierdziła Armina. — Gdy noc zapadnie... — mówiłem dalej. — Noc już zapadła — przerwała Armina. Teraz dopiero odczułem, do jakiego stopnia byłem przejęty tym, co się stać miało. Nie zauważyłem nawet nadejścia nocy. Gwiazdy już migały w niebiosach i cisza nocna trwała na obszarach morza. Milczeliśmy długo, bardzo długo i żadne z nas nie chciało czy też nie śmiało naruszyć milczenia. Wreszcie postanowiłem odezwać się pierwszy. — Gdy północ się zbliży... — zacząłem. — Już się zbliżyła — przerwała mi znowu Armina. Na pokładzie było pusto. Podałem Arminie słoik z maścią. Wzięła go drżącą dłonią i spojrzała mi w oczy. Była właśnie północ. Armina pogrążyła swe czarne palce w słoiku i dotknęła nimi swej twarzy. Niezwłocznie twarz i szyja, i dłonie zbielały. Przede mną stała cudowna, biała jak alabaster królewna. Wyciągnąłem ku niej dłonie, lecz nie podała mi swoich. — Armino, czemu nie podajesz mi swych dłoni? Armina milczała. Spojrzałem w jej oczy turkusowe, lecz z powodu nocnego mroku nie mogłem dojrzeć ich wyrazu. Armina bielała coraz bardziej, bielała z każdą chwilą, bielała nieustannie, tak iż w końcu pokryła się dziwną, przeraźliwą białością. — Armino! — szepnąłem znowu. — Co tobie? Czemu nic nie mówisz? Czemu jesteś tak przeraźliwie biała? Trwała nadal bez ruchu, wsparta o ścianę okrętu. Dotknąłem jej dłoni. Były zimne jak lód. Dotknąłem czoła i powiek, i ust... Zimne były usta i powieki, i czoło... Zrozumiałem wszystko... Białość jej była białością trupią... Mimo to — Armina wciąż jeszcze bielała. Postać jej stała się teraz niemal, przezrocza i chwiała się od lada powiewu. Wreszcie spostrzegłem, że to już nie Armina stoi przede mną, ale jakaś dziwna, martwa, przejrzysta istota, utkana z nikłych, białych puchów kwietnych. Gwałtowny i nagły poryw wiatru w okamgnieniu rozwiał te puchy w nic, zdmuchnął je kędyś w powietrze, które natychmiast napełniło się czarowną, kwietną wonią. Wdychałem tę woń powtarzając nieustannie: — Armino!... Armino!... Armino!... Arminy już nie było. Całą noc przepłakałem. Nazajutrz opowiedziałem załodze wszystko, co się stało. Stary i wytrawny marynarz rozpłakał się jak dziecko. — Bóg widzi, żem od pierwszego wejrzenia polubił tę dziewczynę! — rzekł z mocą. — Chciałem jej wyświadczyć przysługę, a pokrzywdziłem ją zgonem przedwczesnym. Mnie by tam nie bardzo jej czarność przeszkadzała, ale stary jestem i wytrawny, więc zaraz zmiarkowałem, że owa czarność stoi ci na zawadzie do poślubienia dziewczyny. Dlatego tylko doradziłem ci użycie maści, której zwrot, mówiąc nawiasem, jest wielce pożądany, mam bowiem żonę, której twarz od czasu do czasu czernieje, tedy dla elegancji — ilekroć wracam do domu — stosujemy tę maść należycie. Oddałem mu słoik z maścią, gdyż podniosłem go z pokładu, gdzie go dłoń Arminy uroniła. Zbliżyliśmy się właśnie do wyspy, na której znajdowało się państwo króla Pawica. Okręt przybił do brzegu i pośpiesznie wysiedliśmy na ląd, nieco zmęczeni podróżą. Kapitan niezwłocznie zaprowadził mię do pałacu króla Pawica, aby — wedle zwyczaju — przedstawić królowi cudzoziemca. Król Pawic siedział właśnie na tronie i czytał jakieś niezwykle zajmujące bajki, gdyż nie zauważył nawet naszego wejścia. — Królu — rzekł dość głośno kapitan — przyprowadzam ci cudzoziemca, który pragnie oglądać twe oblicze. Król nie oderwał oczu od książki z bajkami. Zapewne odczytywał jakieś zabawne miejsce, bo uśmiechał się sam do siebie i czytał dalej. — Królu! — zawołał głośniej kapitan. — Przyprowadzam ci cudzoziemca, który pragnie oglądać twe oblicze. Król i tym razem nie oderwał oczu od książki. Zapewne odczytywał jakąś smutną przygodę, bo oczy mu się rozszerzyły, a twarz nabrała wyrazu trwogi i rozciekawienia. — Królu! — wrzasnął kapitan. — Przyprowadzam ci cudzoziemca, który pragnie oglądać twe oblicze! Król czytał dalej. Dobiegał zapewne do końca jakiejś zawiłej historii, bo sapał z rozciekawienia i niecierpliwie podrygiwał nogą. Kapitan straciwszy wszelką nadzieję na zbudzenie uwagi królewskiej zwrócił się do mnie: — Wrzask mój widocznie nie wystarcza. Byłoby chyba najlepiej, gdybyśmy razem, wspólnymi siłami i zgodnym chórem, wrzasnęli jednakie zdanie. — Owszem — odrzekłem — nie mam nic przeciwko temu, chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, jakie zdanie mam wykrzyknąć. — To samo, które dotąd nadaremnie powtarzam — odparł kapitan. — Będzie to poniekąd śmieszne, jeśli sam o sobie wykrzyknę zdanie, które tylko ktoś inny może o mnie wygłosić — zauważyłem, nieco zakłopotany. — Nic nie szkodzi! — przerwał mi kapitan. — Idzie tylko o to, aby na dwa głosy wrzasnąć to, com dotąd jednym głosem wywrzaskiwał. Kapitan dał znak i wrzasnęliśmy obydwaj: — Królu, przyprowadzam ci cudzoziemca, który pragnie oglądać twe oblicze! Tym razem król oderwał oczy od książki i przeniósł je najpierw na mnie, a potem na kapitana. — Kto mówił i do kogo? — spytał po chwili namysłu. Znać było, iż nie otrząsnął się jeszcze z wrażeń, których mu udzieliła przeczytana bajka. Wzrok jego był wciąż roztargniony, a myśl daleka od rzeczywistości. Kapitan tedy wytłumaczył mu, że jestem cudzoziemcem i stawiam się przed oczy królewskie według pradawnego zwyczaju. — A, bardzo to pięknie z twojej strony, młody cudzoziemcze, że nawiedzasz naszą krainę. Przerwałeś mi wprawdzie niezmiernie ciekawą bajkę, którą właśnie kończyłem, ale niestety zawsze ktoś komuś musi coś przerwać. Podobasz mi się bardzo i śmiało rzec mogę, iż od pierwszego wejrzenia poczułem dla ciebie sympatię. Możesz tedy zamieszkać w moim państwie, lecz muszę cię uprzedzić, że według naszych odwiecznych zwyczajów żaden najsympatyczniejszy nawet cudzoziemiec nie ma prawa poślubić naszej poddanej bez specjalnego królewskiego zezwolenia. Król raz jeszcze spojrzał na mnie uprzejmie i dał znak dłonią, iż audiencja skończona. Skłoniłem się i wyszedłem z pałacu wraz z kapitanem. Zamieszkałem w jednym z pomniejszych domostw, które się znajdowały w pobliżu pałacu królewskiego. Obok mnie mieszkał kupiec nazwiskiem Hassan, który miał niezwykle piękną żonę Korybillę. Zaprzyjaźniłem się z nimi i odtąd całe dnie i wieczory spędzałem w ich domu na rozmowach. Zauważyłem, iż państwo króla Pawica odznacza się dwiema osobliwościami. Po pierwsze — wszystkie bez wyjątku kobiety są niezwykle piękne i czarujące. Po wtóre zaś — mężczyźni, pomimo zapału do konnej jazdy, wcale nie używają, a nawet nie znają siodeł. — Czyliż to być może — spytałem Hassana i Korybilli — że w państwie waszym nikt nigdy nie używał siodła? — Czego? — zawołali oboje ze zdziwieniem. — Siodła — powtórzyłem. — Nie znamy tego słowa i nie wiemy, co znaczy, a przeto trudno nam odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie. Starałem się rozmaicie wytłumaczyć im znaczenie tego słowa. — Jest to miękki przedmiot — rzekłem — który wtłacza się na grzbiet koniom, aby udogodnić jeźdźcowi jego konne stanowisko. — Czemuż w takim razie to, co ma stanowić wygodę jeźdźca, wtłacza się na grzbiet koniom, nie zaś jeźdźcom? — spytali oboje. — Dla tej prostej przyczyny, że siodło ma na celu utworzenie pewnego przedziału pomiędzy jeźdźcem a koniem. — W takim razie nie pojmujemy, czemu ten, kto chce konia dosiąść, jednocześnie powinien się starać o przedział pomiędzy sobą a koniem. — Grzbiet koński — mówiłem dalej — jest wąski i twardy. Łatwo zeń stoczyć się na ziemię. Tymczasem siodło jest szerokie i miękkie, można utrzymać się na nim doskonale i uniknąć upadku. — Nikt jeszcze w naszym państwie z konia nie spadł — zauważył Hassan — toteż nie pojmuję, w jakim celu mamy się posługiwać przedmiotem, który właśnie chroni od upadku. — Widzę, że mi się nie uda wytłumaczyć wam wszystkich przewag siodła. Otóż zamiast tłumaczyć zajmę się wyrobem siodeł, a wówczas sami osobiście sprawdzicie ich użyteczność. Będzie to dla mnie zajęcie wielce zyskowne. Zasłynę bowiem w waszym kraju jako pierwszy rymarz i wynalazca siodeł. Prócz tego sprzedaż siodeł zapewni mi dochody znaczne, a jestem na razie pozbawiony odpowiednich środków do życia. Zająłem się wtedy wyrobem siodeł. W ciągu kilku miesięcy mieszkanie moje napełniło się po brzegi tysiącem najwytworniejszych siodeł. Ogłosiłem wówczas całemu miastu, iż nauczę wszystkich używania nowego przyrządu do konnej jazdy, który się nazywa siodłem, a który, udogadniając konną jazdę, chroni jednocześnie od upadku. Oznaczyłem godzinę próby i wybrałem na miejsce pokazu najobszerniejszy plac w samym środku miasta. O godzinie oznaczonej cała ludność zgromadziła się na placu. Sprowadzono tysiąc rumaków, na których zazwyczaj rycerze króla Pawi ca jeździli oklep. Stanąłem na środku placu, otoczony stosami spiętrzonych siodeł i mając u boku mych przyjaciół: Hassana i Korybillę, którzy z ciekawością wyczekiwali moich pokazów. Wybrałem dla doświadczeń pierwszego z brzegu rumaka, osiodłałem go i dosiadłem. Jąłem kłusować po placu, aby dać możność obecnym dokładnego przyjrzenia się mojej jeździe. Po czym zsiadłszy z rumaka zaproponowałem, aby z kolei ktokolwiek z rycerzy dosiadł go i wypróbował przewagę jazdy na siodle nad jazdą oklep. Nikt wszakże z rycerzy nie chciał się odważyć na próbę. Jedni zdradzali oznaki czegoś w rodzaju wstydu, którego przyczyn zrozumieć nie mogłem. Drudzy najwidoczniej bali się siodła niby jakiejś zasadzki lub pułapki diabelskiej. Inni zaś wymawiali się tym, że nie są w tej chwili usposobieni do jazdy konnej. Inni jeszcze mówili: — Jakżeż możemy dosiąść konia, który ma na grzbiecie coś zgoła niekońskiego, a tak zbytecznego jak wrzód lub garb? Chętnie zresztą dosiądziemy tego rumaka, o ile ów pomysłowy cudzoziemiec umieści swe siodło z dala od grzbietu, pod brzuchem końskim, lub przytwierdzi je do ogona. Usilne moje namowy z pewnością spełzłyby na niczym, gdyby nie to, że sam król Pawic przybył nagle na plac. Wysłuchawszy cierpliwie moich objaśnień oraz zarzutów rycerzy, rozkazał mi raz jeszcze dosiąść osiodłanego rumaka. Uczyniłem to natychmiast i znowu objechałem plac dokoła. Król przyglądał mi się uważnie i z widocznym podziwem. Gdym zeskoczył z rumaka, rzekł do mnie z wielkim uznaniem: — Pomysł twój jest wspaniały i ma zapewne na celu rzucanie postrachu na wroga podczas bitwy. Wyglądałeś tak strasznie, żem musiał czynić nadludzkie wysiłki, aby nie uciec lub nie zemdleć! Król, który skorzysta z twego pomysłu, ma zapewnione na wojnie zwycięstwo, żaden bowiem najodważniejszy nawet nieprzyjaciel nie ustoi przed widokiem straszliwych jeźdźców, którzy prócz grzbietu końskiego małą jeszcze pod sobą tak potworny, a tak zbyteczny przyrząd! Proszę cię tedy, abyś osiodłał wszystkie rumaki nasze, gdyż chcę sam osobiście wraz z całą moją ludnością męską dosiąść rumaków osiodłanych. Zacząłem tedy siodłać rumaki. Siodłałem je trzy dni i trzy noce — na czwarty dzień raz jeszcze pokazałem królowi i rycerzom, którą nogą powinni wstąpić w strzemię, a którą zarzucić na konia. Ludność kobieca też się zgromadziła na placu, aby przyglądać się niezwykłemu widowisku. Na dany znak król i wszyscy rycerze dosiedli rumaków i wyruszyli kłusem za miasto. Niestety — król przez zapomnienie prawą nogą wskoczył do strzemienia, a lewą przerzucił przez grzbiet koński, toteż pędził teraz na czele całego hufu, odwrócony tyłem do łba końskiego, a przodem do ogona, który dość krzepko dzierżył w dłoni w celu utrwalenia swego na grzbiecie stanowiska. Ja i cała ludność kobieca pokłusowaliśmy w ślad za jeźdźcami, aby śledzić dalsze ich losy. Nadaremnie dawałem królowi znaki, aby się zatrzymał i odmienił swoją przykrą pozycję. Król uśmiechał się do mnie dobrodusznie i wołał: — Nie mam czasu! Albo wrzeszczał: — Za późno, za późno! Ten ostatni wrzask królewski zbudził we mnie dość uzasadnione przypuszczenie, iż król mając w dłoniach jeno ogon koński nie może ani powstrzymać rumaka, ani kierować jego biegiem. Postrzegłem przy tym, iż król stawał się to blady, to czerwony i wyprawiał na komu dziwne podrygi i poskoki. Blednął poskakując wzwyż — zaś czerwieniał spadając z powrotem na siodło. Inni za to rycerze, jak mi się zdawało, tkwili na koniach należycie. Jeźdźcy wbiegli właśnie na wzgórze, które się za miastem wznosiło, i stamtąd wzięli rozpęd ku zieleniejącej u stóp wzgórza dolinie. Ja i cała ludność kobieca zatrzymaliśmy się na szczycie wzgórza, aby ze szczytu poglądać na dalsze ich losy. Król pierwszy stoczył się w dolinę, zgoła nieuśmiechniętą twarzą zwrócony ku nam, zaś tyłem — ku celowi swej własnej wycieczki. Za nim stoczyła się reszta rycerzy. Wówczas stało się to, czegom się najbardziej obawiał. Zaledwo konie dotknęły kopytami wonnego podścieliska doliny, gdy król i wszyscy rycerze pospadali z siodeł na ziemię. Wśród całej ludności kobiecej uczynił się zgiełk i zamieszanie, natomiast ludność męska zachowała spokój całkowity, leżąc rozmaicie na dnie doliny i nie starając się nawet czy też nie mogąc powstać na nogi. Ja i cała ludność kobieca zbiegliśmy co tchu ze wzgórza w dolinę. Politowania godny widok przedstawił się naszym zapłakanym źrenicom! Król i rycerze doznali tak bolesnego upadku, że nie było nawet mowy o tym, aby o własnych siłach wrócili do domu! Przerażenie ludności kobiecej było tym większe, że od stworzenia ziemi nikt w państwie króla Pawica nie spadł dotąd z konia. Po raz więc pierwszy doznano tu tego rodzaju katastrofy i po raz pierwszy stwierdzono możliwość takich upadków! Ludność kobieca zajęła się przenoszeniem rannych i uszkodzonych do ognisk rodzinnych. Po czym w mieście przez trzy miesiące z górą trwała ponura i bezludna cisza. Cała bowiem ludność męska pod nieustanną pieczą kobiet leżała w łóżkach i czekała cierpliwie, aż rany się zagoją. Wreszcie, gdy już wszystkie rany zagoiły się i zabliźniły, zaczęto mi składać wizyty dziękczynne, gdyż tak kazały obyczaje i grzeczność. Pierwszy odwiedził mię król Pawic i ze łzami w oczach dziękował za mój wynalazek. Cały był pokryty sińcami, bliznami i guzami. — Dobry to i ciekawy wynalazek — rzekł łkając po cichu — ale ma jedną wadę, a mianowicie tę, że jest niewygodny. Mówiąc to wręczył mi do rąk własnych siodło, które przyniósł pod pachą. Nazajutrz składała mi wizyty cała ludność męska ściskając w milczeniu moje dłonie i zwracając siodła, którymi ją obdarzyłem. Wkrótce mieszkanie moje znów po brzegi wypełniło się siodłami. Przez czas długi nie wychodziłem z domu na ulicę, bom się wstydził pokazać na oczy tym, którzy tyle z mego powodu ucierpieli. Po długim wszakże namyśle napisałem do króla list treści następującej: ::Miłościwy Panie! :Boli mię niezmiernie to, żem stał się mimowolną przyczyną tak wygórowanych klęsk i nieszczęść. Największym jednak dla mnie bólem byłaby utrata łaski Waszej Królewskiej Mości. Pomimo bo' wiem, iż zgodnie z odwiecznym swego kraju obyczajem Wasza Królewska Mość raczyła mi złożyć wizytę dziękczynną, wszakże zwrot siodła każe mi się domyślać, iż Wasza Królewska Mość nie jest ze mnie tak zadowolona, jak ja z Waszej Królewskiej Mości. Domysły moje potwierdza i ta okoliczność, żem w oczach Waszej Królewskiej Mości widział łzy dość gorzkie, a na czole — sińce, guzy i blizny, Toteż byłbym niezmiernie wdzięczny, gdyby Wasza Królewska Mość na dowód niezmiennej sympatii dla mojej osoby zezwoliła mi na poślubienie jednej ze swych poddanek, których uroda od dawna zwraca moją uwagę, lecz których zbyt wielka liczba wzbrania mi jeszcze poszczególnego i stanowczego wyboru. Zezwolenie Waszej Królewskiej Mości na ów ożenek będzie dowodem, iż Wasza Królewska Mość nie chowa w swym sercu żadnej do mnie urazy za nieszczęśliwą katastrofę, zdarzoną na kwietnym podścielisku wiadomej doliny. :Cudzoziemiec Sindbad Nazajutrz po wysłaniu powyższego listu otrzymałem pergamin, własnoręcznym pismem królewskim zapisany, który głosił, co następuje: :My, król Pawic, władyka wyspy, książę wszystkich na wyspie ogrodów, wódz wszystkich na wyspie jeźdźców, arcykapłan wszystkich na wyspie obrzędów, arcyznawca ugrzecznień i gościnności, arcymiłośnik bajek i jazdy konnej, niniejszym wiadomym czynim, iż cudzoziemiec Sindbad mocen jest — zgodnie z naszym zezwoleniem — pojąć za żonę jedną z naszych poddanek, których niezwykła uroda zwróciła jego uwagę, a których zbyt wielka liczba wzbrania mu dotąd stanowczego i poszczególnego wyboru. ::Król Pawic Otrzymawszy ów cenny pergamin, przykleiłem go co prędzej do szyby mego okna w ten sposób, że pismem zwrócony był na ulicę. Urok pergaminu był zapewne znaczny, gdyż wkrótce tłum kobiet zgromadził się pod moim oknem i odczytywał uważnie pismo królewskie. Mogłem tedy do woli przyglądać się pięknym mieszkankom wyspy, aby nareszcie uczynić swój wybór i jednej z nich — na mocy królewskiego zezwolenia — zaproponować ożenek. Wszystkie jednak były tak piękne, żem w żaden sposób nie mógł przenieść jednej nad drugą, gdyż wybierając jedną, pominąłbym i pokrzywdził resztę. Przyglądałem się i namyślałem tak długo, aż wreszcie noc zapadła i ulica opustoszała. Wszystkie mieszkanki wyspy udały się do swych domów, wszystkie prócz jednej, która — pomimo nocy — wciąż jeszcze trwała pod mym oknem i zapewne po raz setny odczytywała pismo królewskie. Otworzyłem tedy okno i rzekłem: — Piękna samotnico, jak możesz psuć swe błękitne źrenice odczytywaniem po nocy tego pergaminu? — Treść tego pergaminu — odparła dziewczyna — jest tak ciekawa i porywająca, że wolę raczej popsuć swe oczy, niż pozbawić się rozkoszy odczytywania słów, które się barwią na jego powierzchni. Nazywam się Kaskada. — Piękne to imię — zauważyłem — znaczy niemal tyle, co wodospad. Pasjami lubię wodospady. — Szczęśliwy jesteś! — szepnęła dziewczyna. — Dlaczego? — spytałem. — Dlatego że król obdarzył cię tak zaszczytnym zezwoleniem. — A cóż byś uczyniła ty, gdyby król ci pozwolił poślubić cudzoziemca? — Wybrałabym ciebie! — zawołała dziewczyna. — Niechże się stanie, jako rzekłaś! — szepnąłem przez okno dziewczynie. — Nie mogłem sam się zdobyć na wybór, ale za to potrafię być wybrańcem! Nazajutrz poślubiłem Kaskadę. Pożycie nasze małżeńskie było szeregiem cudów, zachwytów, uśmiechów, rozrywek, nieustannych spacerów, ciekawych pogadanek, pośpiesznych uderzeń serca, złotych snów i nie mniej złotych ocknień. Nic nie mroczyło naszego szczęścia prócz jednego tylko dziwacznego narowu, który miała piękna Kaskada — mianowicie od urodzenia trawiła ją niepokonana żądza zrzucania się ze szczytów skał i gór w przepaści i otchłanie. Starałem się nieustannie śledzić Kaskadę i towarzyszyć jej we wszelkich wycieczkach, aby nigdy nie została samotna. Pomimo to kilka razy udało się jej opuścić dom bez mojej wiedzy i tylko dzięki mojej niespożytej czujności zjawiałem się u jej boku na czas — w chwili, gdy miała właśnie skoczyć ze szczytu urwistej skały do ziejącej pod jej stopami przepaści. Porywałem ją w ramiona i niosłem z powrotem do domu. Próżno tłumaczyłem jej całą bezrozumność i niebezpieczeństwo podobnych skoków. Nie mogłem w żaden sposób zwalczyć w niej owej wrodzonej a nieprzepartej żądzy, która widocznie była potężniejsza od żądzy życia. Tymczasem stał się wypadek, który mną wstrząsnął do głębi. Żona mego przyjaciela Hassana — piękna Korybilla — kąpiąc się w jeziorze pogrążyła się nagle w tak niepokonanej zadumie, że nie spostrzegła nawet, kiedy zaczęła tonąć. Z owej osobliwej zadumy nie otrząsnęła się nawet wówczas, gdy fale zalały jej oczy i usta. Utonęła nie wiedząc prawdopodobnie o tym, iż staje się topielicą. Zdarzyło się to nad ranem i nad ranem właśnie zbudziły mię rozdzierające serce krzyki mego sąsiada. Wybiegłem z domu na ulicę i zastałem go stojącego pod oknami jego mieszkania, z dłońmi załamanymi nad czołem. Wyraz jego twarzy był niemal obłędny. Płakał tak rozpaczliwie, że płacz jego nie tyle wzruszał, ile przerażał. — Biedny Hassanie — rzekłem — wiem, jakie nieszczęście nawiedziło ciebie. Uspokój się jednak i nie rozpaczaj tak straszliwie! Rozpacz nic nie pomoże. Jesteś jeszcze młody i życie masz przed sobą. — Drwisz chyba! — zawołał Hassan. — Życie jest już poza mną! Dziś wieczorem opuszczę ten świat raz na zawsze. Czyż nie wiesz o tym, że według naszych obyczajów w razie śmierci jednego z małżonków żywcem grzebią drugiego? — Toć istnieje u nas przysłowie: "Kogo żona opuści, tego śmierć nie wypuści". Albo inne przysłowie: "Za życia jak głaz z głazem, po śmierci za to razem". Mówiąc to Hassan zapłakiwał się beznadziejnie. Słowa jego wzbudziły we mnie rozmaite obawy. — Jak to! — zawołałem. — Czyż może być, aby w kraju, gdzie panuje poczciwy i dobroduszny król Pawic, istniał taki okrutny obyczaj! — Istnieje, niestety! — odparł płacząc Hassan. — Dziś jeszcze wieczorem żywcem mnie pogrzebią! Razem ze mną złożą do grobu całe moje mienie ruchome oraz siedem chlebów i siedem dzbanów wody — jako posiłek na cały tydzień pod ziemią. Hassan jeszcze coś mówił, ale już go nie słuchałem. Pobiegłem co tchu do domu. Chciałem przekonać się, czy Kaskada, zgodnie z danym mi przyrzeczeniem, trwa posłusznie w domu. Bałem się, że wbrew przyrzeczeniu, wymknęła się z mieszkania, aby się wdrapać na szczyt jakiejkolwiek skały i rzucić się stamtąd w przepaść. Zastałem ją jednak w domu. Wziąłem od niej ponownie uroczystą przysięgę, iż nie wyjdzie bez mojej wiedzy z mieszkania, i udałem się co prędzej do pałacu króla Pawica. Król Pawic, jak zazwyczaj, siedział na tronie i czytał bajki pt. Opowiadania cudowne. — Królu! — wrzasnąłem od razu tak głośno, że król natychmiast oderwał oczy od książki i przeniósł je na mnie z przerażeniem. — Słucham — rzekł grzecznie po chwili. — Królu! — wołałem dalej. — Dowiedziałem się dzisiaj o istnieniu w twym państwie tak nieludzkiego obyczaju, że włosy mi dęba stanęły i zapewne dotąd stoją jeszcze na mej głowie. — Stoją — potwierdził król przyglądając się mojej głowie. — A zatem czym ci mogę służyć? Opowiedziałem mu wszystko, com słyszał z ust biednego Hassana a potem dodałem: — Powiedz mi, królu, czy cudzoziemcy też podlegają przemocy tego okrutnego zwyczaju? — Też — odrzekł król zwięźle. — Bez wyjątku? — Bez — odparł król krótko. — Więc i ja w takim wypadku musiałbym poddać się, niestety, temu obyczajowi? — Niestety! — potwierdził król. — Czy jako cudzoziemiec nie mógłbym otrzymać w tym smutnym skądinąd położeniu jakichkolwiek przywilejów? — Na przykład... jakich? — spytał król. — Na przykład... przywilejów zwłoki, przewlókł lub odwłoki? — Nie — odpowiedział król stanowczo. — Dziwi mię — zauważyłem z goryczą — iż pod panowaniem tak dobrodusznego króla trwają w całej pełni tak okrutne zwyczaje. — A jednak — odrzekł król z uśmiechem — moja dobroduszność, która tak ci do serca przypada, jest też tylko zwyczajem, któremu muszę się poddać tak samo ślepo jak ty — pogrzebaniu żywcem twej osoby. Czy jestem dobroduszny z natury — nie wiem. Wiem tylko, iż odwieczny obyczaj mojej krainy przypisuje każdemu królowi dobroduszność. Korzystam z owej przypisywanej mi powszechnie dobroduszności tak skwapliwie, iż od dawna już pod tym względem zatraciłem wszelką miarę i wszelkie probierze. Czytam bajki, uśmiecham się, udaję człowieka roztargnionego, gadam częstokroć niedorzeczności i z każdym rokiem coraz pośpieszniej dziecinnieję. Tak każe obyczaj i jestem mu posłuszny. Spełniam w ten sposób obowiązek zwany królowaniem i nie tyle jestem znużony, ile oczarowany owym obowiązkiem. Toteż oburzeniem mię napełnia niewdzięczny protest i bunt przeciwko łaskawie ofiarowanym ci przez nas obowiązkom. Pomyśl tylko, że twoja niechęć dla zwyczajowego pogrzebania żywcem twej osoby jest tym samym, czym byłby z mojej strony bunt przeciw własnemu tronowi i własnej osobie. Po raz pierwszy zdarza mi się słyszeć w mym państwie tego rodzaju utyskiwania. Przerwałeś mi na chwilę czytanie bajek i nieustanny postęp mej dobroduszności, zdążającej ze zdwojonym w ostatnich czasach pośpiechem do bezwzględnego zdziecinnienia. Pozostaw mię tedy w spokoju. Powracam do swej bajki, którą przerwałem w miejscu najciekawszym. Król znów spojrzał na mnie z dobrodusznym, dziecinnym niemal uśmiechem i pogrążył się w czytaniu, ja zaś ze smutkiem i rozpaczą opuściłem pałac. Wieczorem tego dnia odbył się pogrzeb Hassana i Korybilli. Orszak pogrzebowy przesunął się przez całe miasto aż ku zamiejskim wzgórzom. Hassan, według zwyczaju, na własnych barkach dźwigając szklaną trumnę z martwą Korybillą. Za nim — na olbrzymim rydwanie — dwa czarne rumaki wiozły cały jego dobytek ruchomy stoły, krzesła, meble, szafy oraz olbrzymi zbiór albumów z przeróżnymi znaczkami pocztowymi, gdyż Hassan był słynnym i zapalonym zbieraczem znaczków pocztowych i posiadał okazy najrzadsze, których się nigdzie nie spotyka. Na szczycie jednego ze wzgórz znajdowały się drzwi potajemne, które prowadziły do podziemi przeznaczonych na ogólny grobowiec dla wszystkich poddanych króla Pawica. Otworzono te drzwi uroczyście i przez ciemny ich otwór spuszczono na sznurach do otchłani podziemnej biednego Hassana, martwą Korybillę, meble, stoły, szafy i zbiory znaczków najrzadszych, zaś na końcu siedem bochenków chleba i siedem dzbanów wody. Po czym drzwi zamknięto. Uroczystość była skończona. Wróciłem do domu bardzo wzruszony. Kaskada starała się rozproszyć mój smutek pieszczotą i uśmiechem, ale nadaremnie. Po raz pierwszy widziałem człowieka żywcem grzebanego i po raz pierwszy zrozumiałem, że i mnie może spotkać los podobny. Przez kilka dni Kaskada zaniechała swych dzikich wędrówek nad otchłaniami. Nie opuszczała mnie ani na chwilę. Powziąłem więc nadzieję, iż małżonka moja pozbyła się swych chorobliwych nałogów. Pewnego wszakże dnia wymknęła się cichaczem z domu i nie wracała zbyt długo. Zaniepokojony, wybiegłem na miasto, aby jej szukać, lecz nie znalazłem nigdzie. Spotkany przypadkowo pastuch, który zza miasta wracał, powiedział mi, iż ją widział na szczytach skał, biegnącą kędyś jakby w obłąkaniu. W towarzystwie kilkunastu przyjaciół pobiegłem ku owym skałom. Zanim zdołaliśmy zbliżyć się zupełnie do skał podnóża, ujrzeliśmy już z dala Kaskadę na szczycie najwyższej skały. Jej długie, rozwichrzone warkocze powiewały spływając po ramionach. Źrenice płonęły dziwnym, obłędnym ogniem. Dobiegłem do podnóża skały, na której tkwiła, i zawołałem: — Kaskado! Schyliła głowę i spojrzała na mnie. — Kaskado! — wołałem dalej. — Poniechaj swych obłędnych zamiarów! Powściągnij się, pohamuj! Okiełznaj żądzę zlotu ze szczytu tej skały w paszczę śmierci, która czyha na ciebie! — Sindbadzie! — odkrzyknęła Kaskada. — Mężu mój i kochanku jedyny! Przebacz mi moje nieposłuszeństwo i mój upór! Nie mogę okiełznać tej straszliwej żądzy zlotu! Nie mogę jej powściągnąć ani pohamować! Coś mię wlecze i ciągnie, i kusi, i pcha, i porywa, i zniewala do tego, abym się ze szczytu skały rzuciła gdziekolwiek, byle w przepaść, byle w śmierć, choćby ot, tam, do twoich stóp, na tę trawę niczyją. — Co czynisz, bezrozumna! — wołałem znowu. — Jeśli mnie kochasz, znijdź żywa i ostrożna w me objęcia! — Nie mogę znijść, mogę się jeno rzucić, ani żywa, ani ostrożna, tylko martwa i nieoględna! I zanim zdołałem cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Kaskada rzuciła się ze szczytu skały i z włosem rozwianym upadła do mych stóp — martwa i nieoględna! Towarzysze moi ujęli na ramiona ciało Kaskady i ponieśli je milcząc do domu. Szedłem za nimi zdziwiony tym, że płakać nie mogę. Śmierć Kaskady była tak niezwykła i tak przez nią samą przywołana, i tak na szczycie skał wyśniona, że odebrała mi zdolność i możność płaczu. Stało się to z rana, a już wieczorem, według zwyczaju, miano mię żywcem wraz z Kaskadą pogrzebać. Wieczór nadszedł. Na własnych barach poniosłem szklaną trumnę z martwą Kaskadą. Za mną sunął rydwan obładowany wszelkimi sprzętami, meblami, zaś w ślad za nim sto innych rydwanów, na których piętrzyły się niewiarygodnie olbrzymie stosy siodeł, które mi zwrócono. Przybyliśmy wreszcie na wiadome wzgórze, które już znałem dobrze. Otworzono drzwi potajemne i spuszczono mię żywcem do grobu wraz z cudowną Kaskadą i z całym ruchomym mieniem. Gdym już dotknął stopami wilgotnego gruntu mrocznych podziemi, musiałem się co prędzej postronić, aby uniknąć spadku na głowę tysiąca wrzucanych do podziemi siodeł. Na końcu wreszcie spuszczono mi na sznurach siedem bochenków chleba i siedem dzbanów wody i zatrzaśnięto drzwi potajemne... Ogarnęła mię ciemność i straciłem zmysły. Gdym je odzyskał — w pierwszej chwili nie mogłem nic dojrzeć dokoła w otaczających mię ciemnościach. Powoli wszakże i stopniowo oczy moje tak nawykły do mroku, żem w końcu mógł zupełnie swobodnie rozróżniać kształty, a nawet barwy wszystkich przedmiotów. Znajdowałem się w jakimś dziwacznym labiryncie podziemnym, napełnionym szklanymi trumnami i bielejącymi w mroku szkieletami ludzkimi. Ilość nagromadzonych w podziemiach stołów, krzeseł, szaf i wszelkiego rodzaju sprzętów była wprost niewiarygodna. Usiadłem na jednym z krzeseł i przysunąwszy stół postawiłem na nim siedem dzbanów wody i siedem bochnów chleba. Zapewne bardzo długo trwałem w zemdleniu, gdyż głód mi już dokuczał — głód tak wściekły i niepohamowany, żem pił i jadł dopóty, dopókim nie wypił wszystkiej wody z dzbanów i nie zjadł wszystkich siedmiu bochnów chleba. Posiliwszy się jako tako, wstałem i pobrnąłem przed się na oślep. Postanowiłem iść bez ustanku, bez przerwy, bez wytchnienia, we wszelkich możliwych kierunkach, w tej nadziei, iż traf lub przypadek przyjdą mi z pomocą, a zbieg okoliczności pozwoli mi nie w ten, to w inny sposób wydostać się z podziemi na słońce. Trudno mi określić, jak długo wałęsałem się po krętych korytarzach podziemnych — wśród szklanych trumien, zapełnionych szczelnie i po brzegi zwłokami ludzkimi. Zdaje mi się jednak, iż wędrówka moja trwała dni kilka. Wreszcie pewnego dnia trafiłem na olbrzymią, samotną niszę, w której stała jedna tylko trumna szklana, większych niż inne rozmiarów. W trumnie tej leżała na atłasowych poduszkach kobieta niezwykłej piękności ze złotą lutnią w dłoni. Wyglądała jak żywa. Śmierć nie zdążyła rozkładem dotknąć jej ciała czy też nie uczyniła jej nic złego, słowem, kobieta zdawała się spoczywać w trumnie bez śmierci. Trumna stała na wielkim, zapleśniałym od wilgoci i mchem pokrytym głazie. Widok zmarłej czy też śpiącej tak mię oczarował, żem siadł u stóp trumny na głazie, aby jej przyjrzeć się z bliska i nieco wypocząć, gdyż dotąd ani na mgnienie nie przerywałem swej wędrówki. Machinalnie i bezwiednie zacząłem dłonią odgarniać z głazu pleśń i mchy. Nagle uczułem pod palcami dotyk jakiegoś metalu. Przybliżyłem oczy i spostrzegłem, że były to w złocie kute litery. Zerwałem natychmiast pleśń całkowicie i odsłoniłem napis złotymi literami ryty w głazie. Z pośpiechem i ciekawością odczytałem napis, który brzmiał jak następuje: :Rozbij szklaną trumną uderzeniem pięści, :A co ma się szczęścić, to ci się poszczęści. Uniosłem pięść do góry i z całych sił uderzyłem w szklaną trumnę. Rozpadła się z jękiem i dzwonieniem na drobne kawałki. W tej samej chwili kobieta jakby ocknęła się ze snu. Jedną dłonią przetarła oczy, a drugą zmacała lutnię, jakby chcąc się przekonać czy jej nie zgubiła. Wreszcie przyciskając lutnię do piersi powstała I zwolna zeszła z głazu na ziemię. Wówczas wzrok jej padł na mnie. — Tyś rozbił trumnę? — spytała głosem tak śpiewnym, żem nie śmiał na razie odpowiedzieć, wydało mi się bowiem, iż winienem w odpowiedzi zanucić jakąś pieśń cudowną. Otrząsnąwszy się z pierwszego wrażenia odrzekłem: — Tak, rozbiłem twą trumnę odczytawszy napis na głazie. — Należę przeto do ciebie, bom przyrzekła, iż poślubię człowieka, który rozbije moją trumnę i przywróci życie memu ciału. — Dawno temu umarłaś? — spytałem. — Nie umierałam nigdy — odrzekła. — Czy nigdy nie żyłaś na ziemi? — Nie żyłam nigdy. — Powiedz, kim jesteś? — Nie jestem. Nie ma mię wcale. Nie istnieję. Nie umiem istnieć. Umiem się tylko śnić tym, którzy są snu spragnieni. I oto teraz śnię się tobie. Śniłam się dawniej królowi Pawicowi, gdy był jeszcze młodzieńcem, lecz tak go męczył ów sen, że kazał mię jakiemuś czarownikowi przyłapać na gorącym uczynku zjawienia się we śnie i — przyłapaną — zamknął w szklanej trumnie, którą spuszczono w podziemia i utwierdzono w niszy na tym oto głazie. Wówczas wyśniłam napis, któryś na głazie odczytał, a dość mi wyśnić cokolwiek, aby się to spełniło. Napis się spełnił. Obiecałam sobie w duchu poślubić tego, kto ów napis odczyta i trumnę rozbije, aby mię znowu powołać do czynności sennych. Poślubić znaczy dla mnie tyle, co śnić się. Będę się tobie odtąd śniła wiernie, posłusznie i dozgonnie. Będę ci we śnie grała na mojej lutni pieśni rozmaite. A lutnia moja jest dziwna — dość pieśnią wzruszyć jej struny, aby żarzyły się blaskiem rozmaitym, który wszelkie mroki rozwidnia. Mówiąc to dotknęła palcami strun swej lutni i zaczęła grać. Struny jęły się żarzyć rozmaitym blaskiem stosownie do dźwięków, które z nich dobywała. Żarzyły się rozmaicie: to czerwonym, to błękitnym, to zielonym światłem, rozwidniając podziemie. — Czy dobrze ci się śnię? — spytała grając coraz czarowniej. — Dobrze — szepnąłem. — Czy zapominasz, że jestem tylko snem? — spytała znowu. — Zapominam. — To znaczy, że śnię ci się dobrze. — Śnij mi się jeszcze... graj mi jeszcze... — szepnąłem. — Idź za mną, a wyprowadzę cię z podziemi, aby ci się wywdzięczyć za to, żeś mię z trumny wyzwolił. — Czy pójdziesz za mną do mojej ojczyzny? O ile mię bowiem wyprowadzisz z podziemia, wyruszę natychmiast do Bagdadu. — Będę ci się śniła i w Bagdadzie, ale zniknę ci sprzed oczu w chwili, gdy się wydostaniemy na powierzchnię ziemi. Powinieneś zarówno kochać moje zjawienia, jak i moje zniknięcia. — Powiedz mi, jak ci na imię, abym mógł cię we śnie przywołać, ilekroć tego zapragnę. — Nazywam się Urgela. Powtórzyłem kilkakroć jej imię, aby je zapamiętać, ona zaś grając prowadziła mię dalej po korytarzach podziemnych. Struny pod dotykiem jej smukłych palców rozbłyskiwały tysiącem rozmaitych świateł. Posuwaliśmy się naprzód to w szkarłatnym, to w zielonym, to w błękitnym oświetleniu, aż wreszcie zatrzymaliśmy się w miejscu, gdziem ujrzał skaliste wschody, prowadzące do otworu, przez który przenikało światło słoneczne. Pod wpływem promieni słonecznych postać Urgeli zbladła, a dźwięki jej lutni stały się stłumione i jakby dalekie. Wspiąłem się po wschodach ku górze. Urgela szła za mną. Po chwili wydostałem się przez otwór na powierzchnię ziemi i radośnie stanąłem w słońcu, gdyż było właśnie południe. Obejrzałem się za siebie. Urgela stała przede mną, zaledwo widzialna, zaledwo zarysowana na błękitnym powietrzu. Dźwięki jej lutni były już tak dalekie, żem nie mógł ich dosłyszeć. Wyciągnąłem ku niej dłonie, lecz Urgela znikła. Znajdowałem się na pustynnym i niezamieszkałym brzegu wyspy, z dala od państwa króla Pawica. Ponieważ właśnie w pobliżu brzegu płynął okręt, zacząłem tedy okrzykami nawoływać go ku sobie. Okręt po chwili zbliżył się do brzegu. Wbiegłem natychmiast na pokład i z radością dowiedziałem się, iż okręt ów płynie do Balsory. Płynęliśmy przez trzydzieści dni i trzydzieści nocy i przez całe trzydzieści nocy śniła mi się Urgela, i grała mi we śnie na swej złotej lutni. Kapitan i marynarze dziwili się i nie mogli zrozumieć, jakim sposobem okręt po nocach pełni się cudnymi dźwiękami niepochwytnych pieśni. Urgela grała z takim zapałem i tak głośno, że dźwięki z mego snu przedostawały się do świata poza mną i napełniały cały okręt, który kołysał się śpiewnie pod ich czarowną przemocą. Po trzydziestu dniach i nocach okręt przybił do portu balsorskiego. Niezwłocznie udałem się z Balsory do Bagdadu. *4